Marry Me
by Yukari Ayane
Summary: He is the one who brought her to the light. He is the one who hold her in darkness. But a wedding can only have one groom. Who will be hers? [Shinichi-Shiho-Kaito.. plus Characters' marriages!] **Chapter 14.. Rocks!**
1. Chapter 1 : The Wedding

**Marry me**

Written by Yukari Ayane

* * *

Author's Note : Advance apology for grammar mistakes. English is not my mother's tongue.

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan, but if I did, Shiho would definitely be the protagonist.

* * *

_To the girls that make us all_

...

**Chapter 1 : It all begins with the wedding**

...

It's almost morning.

That's right. It's extremely very bloody late now. Amidst the quiet crowd, there stood a raven hair boy looking nervously around himself, peeking at the watch over and over again, obviously like he was waiting for someone.. someone important enough to make him, Kudo Shinichi, the 24 year-old great detective, feels frustrated. Today is one of the most important day in his life, the most important thing is about to happen yet it's almost 4 o'clock now and the certain person still hasn't shown up at all. Suddenly, a hurried voice breaks in..

"Shinichi-kun ! I'm right here !"

Panting across the hall, professor Agasa has finally arrived, desperately tried to catch his breath. However, the long-tensed distress has already caused the detective to lose his manner. Shinichi yelled furiously at him.

"What were you doing, professor ? Do you know how late it is ? Oh my god. I can't believe this ! Have you forgotten it or something ?"

"Hehe... I'm so sorry Shinichi-kun. I definitely haven't forgotten it. It's just that I have to..."

"Arghhhh... Cut the crap! We should go now or we gonna miss the wedding!"

"Oi Oi. Take it easy..."

"No can do! Ran must be mad at me for sure..."

Ready to run out of the place. Unexpectedly, someone was talking to him..

"Oh my.. What a pitiless guy we have. Are you gonna leave me all alone here? Never thought England could turn you this cruel, Kudo-kun."

A sweet voice was raised like the melody of golden bells. Sounded so nice and playful yet somewhat powerful to make the man shivered. Turning around to face the speaker, Kudo Shinichi did found himself losing for words.

"Haibara!"

_What was she doing here?_

"It's Miyano now. Idiot. Well, shouldn't waste another minute here, should we? Let's get to the car"

"Wait! What.."

"What is it?" The girl turned to face him as he grabbed her wrist. Annoyed as ever, her eyes meet with his with a little raised of eyebrow as if telling him to speak carefully. The boy frowned, looking at her confusingly before clearing his throat..

"What exactly are you doing here, Haibara?"

"I told you it's Miyano.."

"I'm asking what are you doing here."

"Oh. You don't want me here, huh?"

"Oi. That's not it. It's just.."

"Well, didn't he tell you?" Shiho's eyes then rolled over, looking for the professor who was not yet to be found. Starring back at his flustered face, the strawberry blonde then just smiled. Just how much did she missed his troubled face like this. _Six years had passed yet he never grew up, did he?_ Shinichi looked up at the beautiful. Slightly confused. Then, a card was pulled out of her purse.

"Wait.. Don't tell me.."

"Congratulation. I'm coming to the wedding."

That was right. It all started with the wedding.

...


	2. Chapter 2 : The Bells

Author's Note : Advance apology for grammar mistakes. English is not my mother's tongue.

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan, but if I did, Shiho would definitely be the protagonist.

* * *

...

**Chapter 2 : The ringing bells**

...

It's the wedding day.

Inside the Grand Ballroom on the 24th floor of Peninsula Tokyo Hotel, the bride and the groom garland each other in front of the guests. They clung together tightly, holding hands in hands and smiled to each other for their most happiness day on earth.

Sitting silently at the bar, Shiho was looking at the bride and groom peacefully. She was very happy for the couple yet there were kind of loneliness in her eyes as the soft music sweetly reverberated thought the big hall. _So this is what they called 'The biggest dream of all women' _ She thought. _I wonder if I would be lucky enough to wear that white gown.._

Came to think of it.. It had already been six years since the downfall of the black organization. Kudo Shinichi and herself, Miyano Shiho, had returned to their genuine forms, before each of them continued their lives separately. She went back to America to join FBI in return of her life debt while he went to England to further his college study. Everything had changed. He changed. She changed. Both she and Shinichi were 24 now, old enough to start thinking about marriage yet she couldn't help but amezed if there would be someone actually want to marry her. As Shiho were astonishingly thought with herself, suddenly, a figure came to sat by.

...

...

"Good evening, milady"

...

...

Turning around, she saw a good-looking boy giving her a playful smile. His charming green eyes were dazzling, glittering like a mystery star that could make millions of young girls fell for it.

"Drinking alone, huh?"

However, the strawberry blonde was an exception. The girl looked at the newcomer with bore, ready to walk away as she didn't really want to hook up with any playboy right now, however, the boy suddenly lifted the glass and spoke to her.

"You are not heartbroken, are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Heartbroken. From the groom"

_What?_

Shiho looked at him unbelievingly. Not exactly sure if she heard it right. As if trying to read her mind, the boy starred back at her. He smiled again.

"Haha.. Don't worry.. It's okay if you don't want to tell me..."

_That's enough. This guy is a total sick._ Just drinking alone in the corner of a marvelous party wouldn't make her look heartsick, would it? Haibara thought. Starring unbelievingly at the boy as if he was some three-headed monster. Then open her mouth just before a chuckle left the adorable lip of him.

"Me, too.. am brokenhearted from the bride..."

_Eh?_

_..._

_..._

"Beautiful, isn't she? So pretty.. like an angel that I could never reach to.."

...

...

Silent.

His eyes sadden.

...

...

She blinked at him.

...

...

Then, he laughed.

"Hahahaha! Oh my god. What's with that face you are making! You really do believe that crap? So cuteeeeeee!"

"What the..."

Surprisingly, the handsome gloomy face just bursted into laugh. The mysterious boy giggled furiously in front of her as if it was the best joke he had ever had while Shiho's face still stayed shocked from what she had heard. She looked at the laughing boy unknowingly. Then, she gritted her teeth.

"You are just an inferior boorish bastard."

"Oh. Wait! Hey, don't go! Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to play with you. Seriously."

"Let me go."

"Hey. Listen. I just have a crush on you, okay?"

...

...

_What did he just say?_

_..._

_..._

The man signed, scratched his head clumsily, then started his explanation.

"Well, what else could I do? I saw the most beautiful girl in the party sitting all alone at the bar. How am I supposed to approach you?"

"You could have just asked."

He smiled. "Then, you would walk away from me, right? I don't think a normal flirt would catch your goddess attention and you wouldn't think that I'm serious, would you?"

Upon looking at his cocky smile, she then felt a little heat up to her face. His smile is so warm, so sincere and so familiar that Shiho wouldn't sure at all if she could save herself from falling for him any longer. The two just looked quietly at each other. And then he said..

...

...

"My name is Kuroba Kaito. I'm falling seriously for you."


	3. Chapter 3 : The Groom

Author's Note : Advance apology for grammar mistakes. English is not my mother's tongue.

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan, but if I did, Shiho would definitely be the protagonist.

* * *

...

**Chapter 3 : The groom**

...

_"My name is Kuroba Kaito. I'm falling seriously for you."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

That was it. Enough to make a girl like her surprised. Shiho's eyes widen. Not knowing how should she response to the certain said. It was no doubt that she had heard so many confessions from many different lovesick guys before yet there was something about this case that was rather different. Kaito smiled at the girl's reaction. Surprised that he didn't get a slap. However, before he could continue his smooth talks, suddenly, the saving bell ranged.

"Oi, Haibara. It's time to go back. Let's say goodbye to Ran."

"Kudo"

...

...

Shinichi walked up to Shiho's side since he noticed that a strange someone was talking to her. _Who is that guy. _Shinichi thought as he examined the certain man carefully. _I don't like the look of it. _Not really sure whether it was his thought or a wild spur of moment, the detective carefully placed his hand on the strawberry blonde's arm. Glaring a the stranger.

...

...

"Who are you?"

"It's Kuroba-kun. We were just having a friendly chat."

"Hi. My name is Kuroba."

Kaito handed Shinichi a hand.

"Good evening. I'm Kudo Shinichi." said Shinichi, slightly coldly. Kaito cocked his eyebrow.

...

...

"You are not her boyfriend, are you?

"No, He isn't." Shiho automatically replied with a dry voice while Shinichi felt a little weird upon hearing it. Indifferently, she continued.

"But we are long-time friends. Now, I think we must go, if you would excuse us. Where is Agasa?"

...

...

Kaito watched the backs of the couple, seeing them leave to bid farewell with the bride and groom. Then, he smiled frankly.

"This will be just fun. See you again, my future bride."

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was so quiet.

...

...

As Shinichi was driving the silver vehicle across the twilight city, beside him was a girl starring out through the window. She hadn't slept yet, unlike another company, Professor Agasa, who had already fell in snores on the back seat. However, she didn't chat with him either. It was just that they had been apart for so long that it gradually made them felt strange to sudden reunion. Shinchi glimpsed at her. _So distance does really sways our friendship._

"Anything you wanna say?" Upon catching his gaze, Shiho broke the silence.

...

...

"Not really." Shinichi mumbled. "Anything you wanna ask?"

...

...

Shiho then removed her eyes from the scene, looking at his stern face.

"Well..."

She began.

...

...

"So many has happened to us, huh? I can't believe it has already six-year passed since we hadn't seen each other. I never expect us to meet again like this, you know?" She smiled.

That was exactly what he thought.

"Also, actually, I'm a bit surprised that you are not the groom."

_Huh?_

_..._

_..._

"Well, you have always loved her, haven't you?"

...

...

It was now his turn to smile. Shinichi peeked at the girl and chuckled to himself. _Yeah, that's right. I had thought so, too._

"Well, Dr. Araide is an awesome guy, too. He is actually perfect for her."

He paused.

...

...

"And I have never ever loved Ran like that."

Hearing his answer, Shiho couldn't help but felt slightly wonder. Of course, they had never discussed these stuffs together, no matter how close they were, since she always believed that she knew his love life so well. Hence, this was the first time he did told her about it openly and Shiho wanted to know more. She opened her mouth wanting to ask him yet she didn't have enough courage to do so.

...

...

"So, love is sure a complicated thing." She finally whispered.

Shinichi cracked his laugh.

"Phff! Look who is talking. Since when did you care about these things. So, you have became girly after all, huh?" teased the detective.

"Shut up. I believe i understand love more than you, murder freak"

"And so who was your latest crush? Not a mouse in the lab, right?"

Shiho frowned. The pretty pink lip promptly turned its way down as the girl decided to discontinue the subject. Shinichi looked at the action amusingly. Smiled as if he enjoyed teasing her.

"You are not answering. So, I guess that was it then."

...

Silent.

...

...

Then, they did arrived home. Shinichi parked the car in his yard and waked the snoring professor up so that Agasa sleepily walked into his house. As the strawberry blonde was about to get off the car, the boy grabbed her arm.

...

...

"You have not answered my question."

...

...

"What do you want?" said Shiho impatiently. The girl rolled her eyes. "I have never had neither a boyfriend or a crush, and all I have ever really found of are atoms and lab mice, okay? Are you satisfied now?" Lying. Couldn't hold it any longer, Shiho yelled at the boy, opened the door and struggled to leave his grasp. However, Shinichi just pulled her back in with no difficulty and pushed her toward theseat. And he bend himself above...

...

...

"So, you have never had a crush."

"Kudo.. What are you doing..." said Shiho dangerously. Her eyes darted at the certain detective as a sign of warning. Trying to push the heavy body away yet failed miserably. He just kept coming closer.

"Move it, you dog. What do you want?" Shiho pushed the man again, this time with a punch but why it seemed like the one who got punch was her? For unknown reasons, she felt her face heated.

...

...

"Did you really mean that?"

He smiled.

...

...

"I'm happy to hear it, you know?"

His smile came closer.

...

...

...

"Because then your first kiss shall be mine."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Grave

Author's Note : Hey, guys :) I think it's official greeting here. I would like to thank those who had read and reviewed my story. It really means so much to me since this is my first fanfiction in English.

Also, I would like to acknowledged you that I have made some revisions for the previous chapters, which somehow affect the mood & tone and pace of the story. So, if you do have time, please kindly consider reading them through again.

As for some flaws many reviewers had pointed out, I am really thankful for that and completely agree with you, however, it's kind of my intention though :)))

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan, but if I did, Shiho would definitely be the protagonist.

* * *

_To whoever had reviewed and encouraged me meaningfully_

**...**

**Chapter 4 : The grave**

**...**

_"Because then your first kiss shall be mine"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What?_

"Kudo.."

_..._

_..._

Quiet night. Quiet wind. Quiet stars. Inside the quiet car, a quiet couple just sat there, staring at each other. His hands on her shoulder. Her hands on his chest. No word was left. Shiho and Shinichi just stayed there. Inches apart between them.

"Kudo. Wait." The girl protested. The boy just kept smiling.

_..._

_..._

"Stop it. Kudo.. Kudo.."

_..._

_..._

**"SHINICHI !"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !"

"Had a good dream?"

It was nine o'clock. Kudo Shinichi had just woke up with some strange feelings. Panting. He felt so tired as many beads of sweats kept flowing across his face. The young man was in his bedroom now, but not alone. Beside him, a strawberry blonde was pouring some hot tea from an olive kettle. She handed a cup over.

"What are you doing he.. Ouch!" Suddenly, the boy gripped his head. His face twisted in pain.

"You were drunk last night" said Shiho stalely. Irritatingly recalled the awkward moment they had shared last night before he abruptly passed out, just above her shoulder. "Were you out of your mind? Jet lagging and drinking heavily yet still drove us home." Her eyes shown disapproval. She crossed her arm and frowned like a mother facing her misbehaved son.

"Archh... Please. Stop that. My head hurts like crazy" He cried.

"Drink that and stop whining" The girl ordered, then, turned her back to the door as she began to leave.

"Err.. Thank you.. Oh. Wait. Were you here all night helping me out? I can't really remember anything but big thanks for that, Haibara"

Shiho stopped.

...

...

...

Well, yeah, she wished. If only she hadn't had stayed, she wouldn't have heard him called that girl.

_And he said he never loved her._  


.

.

* * *

.

.

Later in the afternoon, Shinichi and Shiho were back in the car again. It was Agasa's idea to have him drove her to some place since she didn't have Japanese driving license and the place was too rough to take public transportations. Actually, he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he was glad that they would have some times to reunion. And because of the long way to drive, two bosom pals began to chat casually as the same.

Then, they finally arrived, the noble graveyard of Saitama.

...

...

...

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**IN LOSING MEMORY OF**

**Miyano Atsushi**

**Miyano Alena**

**Miyano Akemi**

**The beloved family of Miyano Shiho**

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

...

...

In front of them rested a peaceful white stone engraved with the delicate text. Shiho just stood there, stared at the grave impassably, while the detective quietly observed her. This was the grave of Miyano family that Shiho had builded before going to America.

"There is no body inside, you know?" The girl broke the silence. "Obviously, there was no figure to be found"

Shinichi nodded, held his hands together to pay respect.

Shiho did the same. She slowly closed her eyes, deeply in thought as if remembering them. _It still feels like yesterday_. Gently, a vivid image appeared...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Mother. Father. Why would you two get married?"_

_As the Miyano family were enjoying their precious time in Haido City's park, the little 5-year-old Shiho suddenly asked her parents about their marriage. They had just gone to the wedding of Atsushi's friend a couple of days before. Both Atsushi and Alena looked at each other and then smiled at their youngest princess._

_"That's simple. Because we love each other" Atsushi laughed._

_"Is that it? I don't think marriage is all about love. Just loving is not enough to hold two people together. What about living and sharing!" Rather an uncommon smart child, the young Shiho just kept asking things deeper._

_"That's already enough. Love rules all living and sharing !" The older Akemi cheerfully interrupted. She giggled happily as her father hugged and tickled her. Akemi then ran out playing catch with her father._

_However, the little Shiho just frowned. Not quite satisfied with the answer because she didn't think an abstract feeling was really reasonable. Alena looked at her youngest daughter and left a chuckle for her._

_"Mom! What ya doin' !" cried little Shiho as her mother pinched her cheeks in amuse._

_"Canny girl! You just don't understand it, do you?" grinned Alena. "Leave it a rest. Some day you will know how wonderful the word 'Love' is."_

_"So, you mean you married dad because you love him, not because you want to live with him? Then, what if someday you don't love each other any more?" A scare appeared in her little eyes. The girl lowered her head, looking quite fearful._

_Elena smiled at her._

_She carelessed Shiho's hair lovingly._

_"That are never gonna happen, my dear. I guess you have to experience love on your own. But just remember one thing, Shiho-chan. Just remember my words that by the time comes.."_

_The mother paused. Once again, a gentle smile couldn't help but appear on her face. Little Shiho blinked, waiting for the answer._

...

...

_"Don't marry the one you can live with. Do marry the one you can't live without."_

_..._

...

...

...

...

"Let's get going before it gets dark." Back to the real world, the strawberry blonde opened her eyes and gazed up to the firmament. It was quite late now. They should start driving back to Tokyo.

"Oh. Umm. Sure." Shinichi mumbled. Glancing at the girl with little worry. Then leading their way to the car. Shiho turned her head back, mourned at the grave once more.

_I wish I understand your words soon,_

_Mother._

...

...

...

...

Across the opposite site of the graveyard, there stood a young man and an elder in calm. A bouquet of flowers in their hands.

"Master Kaito. We should be hurried. It will be late to get back if we don't leave soon."

"Just give me more minutes."

The young man pleaded as the older shook his head and walked back to the parked car. The messy-haired man kneeled, carefully placed the lily bouquets on the argentine stone.

"I must go now, mom is waiting, but next time I come, I will have her visit you for sure,..."

...

...

...

", father."


	5. Chapter 5 : The Feast

Author's Note : Hello, guys :) Thank you for all the reviews, again :))) As for the requests of sweet scenes, I'm glad to tell you that there are many more yet to come. [At first, I actually planned to write a light-hearted romantic comedy but I still don't know why it turns out to be quite a drama...] Also, I planned to write more about Shiho's married life, too! But with whom then? :D

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan, but if I did, Shiho would definitely be the protagonist.

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 5 : The feast**

**...**

As Shinichi and Shiho were driving back to Tokyo together, unexpectedly, the rain came, and the road was so difficult to drive safe. Luckily, they were in front of a little cute restaurant. Since it was already dinner time, therefore, they decided to take a break there.

The restaurant was actually quiet, not so many people were coming yet many young couples could still be seen decently. It definitely was local favorite.

However, neither the pleasant atmosphere or the yummy foods could light up Shiho's mood. In fact, the girl had been so quiet as soon as they left the graveyard. Not speaking a word, her eyes were sullen. Seemed like she was deeply in thought and it must be kind of a sad one.

So, the detective thought it's time he distracted her.

"Hey, Haibara, are you going back to America?" Trivially shuddered, Shiho broke from thought and looked up to meet with his eyes.

"Oh. Right. I mean, No. I'm staying here for a while."

Upon hearing the answer, Shinichi felt somewhat glad.

"How about you? When will you get back to college?"

"Not really. I have already graduated, baka. I just stayed there to help out some cases with my advisor, but they're generally done. Looks like we are gonna be neighbors again," The detective beamed at the strawberry blonde and it was charming enough to make her heart skipped its beats. _Who is exactly baka?_ Shiho thought and turned away from his gaze. Not really sure how should she feel.

_She did gave up on him after all._

"Idiot. Who would want to be your neighbor.." The girl mumbled but Shinichi could still catch it. He frowned in dissatisfaction.

"Oi oi. Can't you just be nice for once? Why you always have to be so cold."

"It's because I'm not an optimistic infant... Hey. Don't move, Kudo"

"What.. eh?.."

The girl suddenly raised her hand. Her eyes darted on his face earnestly, her hand reaching it.

"Haibara.. wai..t.."

She moved her face close.

She wiped s salt from his lip.

...

...

...

"Here you go. Alright, where were we?" Shiho then continued as if nothing was so special but that was oddly different from the detective's mind. Shinichi eyes widen. His mouth hanged wide noticeably for the certain girl.

"What is it?" said the strawberry blonde.

"Eh? Nothing. Sorry. I just..." _never knew that you hands are so warm.._ Flustered. The boy stammered. It's almost ridiculous to think that a 24-year-old man would actually feel nervous over a little intimacy like this yet Shinichi just couldn't help but blushed. For years, he hadn't had a chance get close to any girl, let alone skin-shipping. _But she is the deadly ice queen.. No. She is your best friend!_ _Come on, Shinichi! You're 24 not 14! _Shiho looked at the man, slowly raised her eyebrow, and that made it more uncomfortable.

..

...

"Well... I... Umm.."

_How can I say this?_

...

...

"I..."

...

...

...

...

"Marry me"

Amidst the silence, a man voice abruptly broke in. It was from the near table where a couple had come to dine together. Both Shinichi and Shiho turned to the couple in surprise. Obviously, the man had proposed. His face was crimson, shakily waiting for the answer.

"Haru-kun" whispered his partner in shock. She met her eyes with her date.

...

...

...

"I'm so happy, Haru-kun.."

The man's face brightened.

"..but I'm sorry. I'm not..."

...

...

...

That was it. All done. Every people in the restaurant just watched the man cried while the women left uncaringly. It was a heart-breaking scene. No one could speak a word to him.

Shiho watched the tearful man. Seemed like she was thinking again.

"What a pity. I feel so sorry for that guy," Shinichi finally murmured, looking at the man sympathetically.

"It's him who asked her. Means that he should prepare to embrace any answer."

"Hey. That's harsh."

"Isn't it true? He's the one who asked and wanted to marry her. And if she doesn't really want the same, he should understand. They can still dating. No need for sorrow."

"You are insensitive, aren't you.." protested Shinichi, "It takes men lots of courages to actually ask that question, you know? And the question is not meant for just anyone. It's for the only girl he loves."

"So?"

"That means he is heartbroken now. She refused him," Shinichi concluded.

"Sorry, but I don't get your sensitive logic."

"It's not logic. It's emotion."

"Whatever," Shiho mumbled, likely to break off the conversation. However, this would never gone passed the detective easily.

"Don't you want to get married some day?"

The girl froze.

"Come on. It's the dream of all women. To get together with the one you love.. Wearing a white gown in church, hands in hands with the prince of your life..." The boy observed her expectantly.

"And it bounds you to the endless chain"

Shiho emotionlessly replied.

"For many, marriage is a chain, Kudo. How can two people be together for the rest of their lives without getting bored and falling out of love."

Shinichi blinked.

"Also, there is not all lovey-dovey. What about the kids? The house? The living? Many responsibilities flood in with it and just love might not be able to conquer them."

_Can someone love one another to sacrifice that much?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Seeing that her partner was not speaking, Shiho then cut the time.

"Well, shall we leave?"

Shinichi looked at her.

"Yeah. Sure. Wait for me at the car. I will go to the washroom."

"It's okay. I'm going, too."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Walking in the parking lot.

"Going out on a date?" A voice ranged as Shiho was making her way to the car.

"Kuroba-kun!"

Kaito smiled and walked up to her.

"Good evening, beautiful. How are you doing?"

"I'm perfectly fine. What are you doing here, Kuroba-kun?" _Are you stalking me?_

"I've just finished dining at the opposite restaurant. It's very surprising to see you here. Too bad that we didn't come together..."

"You are a cute talker. But I have to go now. My friend is probably waiting... Well.. Wait a minute.. Where is my purse?!" The strawberry blonde grasped as she couldn't find her belonging. _Maybe I left it at the table? _Alarming. She was ready to head back to the restaurant but then she heard a whistle.

"So, your name is Miyano Shiho, huh?"

"What the.. Hey! Give it back to me!" Upon seeing that her purse was magically in the speaker's hands. The girl yelled fiercely at him. Chasing the laughing boy who now unmannerly ventured through her things. Kaito picked her ID card up and read it out loud.

"Hmm.. So you born in Sep.. Monthly older than me, but never mind.."

"Kuroba-kun!"

"Hahaha. Alright. Alright. Here you go!" Kaito finally tossed the purse back to Shiho.

"You are so annoying." grumbled Shiho. Ready to leave him once again yet the boy continued to block her.

...

...

...

...

"What now?" said the girl impatiently.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kaito grinned.

"Will you go out with me, Shiho-chan?"


	6. Chapter 6 : The Drink

**** IMPORTANT NOTE ****

**This is the second chapter I have updated this week.**

**Please don't forget to read _Chapter 5 : The Feast_, before continuing this.**

**Thank you :)))**

* * *

Author's Note : The second chapter in row! Hahaha. I'm sorry, guys, I just want to progress the story faster (so that I can finally write some romantic moments.. XD). Please don't get bored with me then :3

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan, but if I did, Shiho would definitely be the protagonist.

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 6 : The drink**

**...**

_*I'm warning you again. Don't forget to read Chapter 5*_

.

.

.

**9 p.m., Beika, Tokyo**

_Whaaa.. .. I'm so sleepy.._

As soon as Shiho and Shinichi got back from the long ride, both of them felt beat, extremely exhausted, yet the detective still had so many things to do. Since he flew back to Tokyo, he hadn't had a chance to unpack his things, let alone cleaning the neglected house. Therefore, as he and the girl bid farewell, he decided to do the first one.

...

...

...

"Pheww... finally..."

Whispered to himself as he successfully stuffed all his clothes in the wardrobes. An hour had passed and there was only one luggage left.

...

...

"Umm.. this one.. there you go!"

...

...

"Where is it... where where where.. come on.. umm.. huh?"

A velvet box fell over the floor.

Shinichi stared at the object in surprise.

...

...

"Hmm? This is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Take this, Shinichi," said Kudo Yuzaku with some secret grins on his face._

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"It's our wedding ring! Shin-chan" Kudo Yukiko answered enthusiastically. She clapped her hands and happily embraced her husband like a little girl. Shinichi astonishingly looked at the box in his hand. It was a very beautiful ring scrupulously crafted from pure white gold, decorated with little precious diamonds. The jewels playfully glittered before his eyes. Indeed a very magnificent ring._

_"We thought you have grown up enough to take care of it," said Yuzaku watching his curious son. "It's the graduation gift for you."_

_"What? You want me to get a wife now?" bursted Shinichi in surprised. _

_"My. Isn't that great? I can't wait to hold on your babies..."_

_"Mom!"_

_"Hahaha. Don't tease him, Yukiko. He is embarrassed enough," Yuzaku cut off. Waived at his lovely wife. "There is no need to rush, Shinichi. We didn't mean to push you or anything, but when the time comes, it comes..."_

_"Like I and your father! You'll never know when!" Yukiko added. Shinichi looked at his parents, stunning. Not really sure which face should he make._

_"Well, how am I gonna know that it's the time?" finally spoked Shinichi, still glaring at the ring. The couple smiled at him._

_"Aww. You are detective, aren't you? I'm sure you will find it out."_

_"Argh. Forget it. I'm not gonna throw my youth that quick," The boy fussed and put the ring back to his father's hand. However, despite doing so, his face started to blush. Of course he had the thought in mind yet wasn't marriage a big thing? Yukiko and Yuzaku looked at their flustered son. They smiled again._

_"Shinichi. Do you know why I asked your mother to married me that night?" asked Yuzaku meaningfully._

_Shinichi shook his head._

_"At that time, I was damn young. Younger than you, actually. I knew that I had lots of futures and opportunities waiting for me. I would have lots of times meeting many more girls other than Yukiko. I didn't even know if I wanted to spend the rest of my live with her! But there was one thing I was so certain of..."_

...

...

...

...

...

_"..that if someone else proposed to her, I would regret living in this world."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**9.30 p.m., Shinagawa, Tokyo**

Kaito was laying on his bed with a smile on his face and a cellphone in his hand.

'_Sweet dreams, my lovely princess'_

He sent the message.

...

...

...

Five minutes later, his phone rang.

'_Thank you. But I'm not yours' _

The straightforward reply from the strawberry blonde. Kaito giggled at the text, read it over and over again. Then, he happily placed the phone on the table and put the light off. Seemed like he would have a good dream tonight.

...

...

...

...

...

_"Tell me, Aoko, why did you say 'yes' to that guy?" asked Kaito impatiently as soon as his closest friend announced her marraige._

_Aoko chuckled, "Awwww.. Don't make such a face. I know you are worried for me, Kaito, but please trust me. I have thought this through."_

_"How can you be so sure? There are many good guys out there waiting to jump right to your feet! Yet you've just dated this man for not so many months?! How do you know that he is the one?" Kaito continued arguing, trying to claim his reasons. "Besides, you are just 23 ! For God's sake! I'm sure you will find much better guy in life."_

_Aoko looked at her tempered friend. It was true that Kaito had a point. No denying, she might be too young to get married at the time. However, her eyes just softened._

_"To tell you the truth, I don't know either if it is the right decision or not, but," she gently smiled._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I just can't break his heart. That's all."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

A/N : That's all for today :)) Thank you so much for finish reading this. I don't know if it's good enough or not since it's my first english story. So, a review would very well appreciated! Please share me some of your opinion! :)))))))


	7. Chapter 7 : The Day

Author's Note : Hello :D Here comes Chapter 7 as promised, guys. Personally, this chapter is rather hard for me to write since romance is not really my genre... (I'm basically specialized in horror.. hahaha) and I feel a little down lately.

Anyway, I will try my best to deliver a good story for you all. Forgive me if it's kind of shaggy.. hahaha.. and please kindly give me some courages! I absolutely want it from you :)))

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan, but if I did, Shiho would definitely be the protagonist.

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 7 : The day**

**...**

**"Finallyyyyyyyyyyy! It's Friday! Yippy!"**

As soon as the clock ticking its way to 6 p.m., a very cheerful yell abruptly rang loud across the noiseless office of 68th floor, Shinjuku Sky Tower. This is FBI Regional Headquater, Tokyo based, and the 68th floor is located the department of Chemical-Biological Science Unit (CBSU). This is where Shiho was working for. Right after her personal return to Japan last week, the beautiful scientist decided to file a request for transferring from New York based to Tokyo based. Surprisingly, she somehow missed Japan and figured that she want to take care of the aging Agasa once more.

"Hey, Shiho-chan, what's your plan tonight? Wanna go hang out with the guys?" An older colleague, who was also a scientist of the special force, turned to her as the employees were packing their belongings. No wonder Shiho was really popular since the first day she arrived. She was definitely the youngest and the prettiest of all, not to mention her exclusive title as the only 'Poison crime specialist' in Asia.

"Sorry, Daichi-san. I wish I could join but I already have an appointment," smiled the strawberry blonde apologetically yet it didn't seem to be mattered. Unexpectedly, her colleague smirked at her.

"Aha! Is it a date? Don't tell me you already have a date, Shiho-chan. That's gonna break every FBI's heart!" playfully teased the man.

"Th.. That's not it, Daichi-san! And whose heart am I gonna break?" Shiho evenly answered, feeling an unusual heat rising up her cheeks. Daichi chuckled and widened his grins. He opened his mouth wanting to tease the girl more but then..

"Excuse me, Miyano-san, a man is waiting for you in the front lobby. Oh. He is a hot one," an operator girl suddenly barged in with mysterious glitters on her lip, and that made Daichi's eyes even sparkler. Unknowingly, Shiho felt somewhat embarrassed. She looked up to the man once again.

_It really is a date, Daichi-san._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**"Yo! Shinichi-kun. Are you still here?" **

"Oh. Hi, Inspector Tagaki! Well, I'm leaving soon. Just checking up somethi... Heyyyy! Who is this lovely guest we have!" answered the detective who was sitting alone in the quiet office before noticing a little cute girl the inspector brought. Shinichi quickly stood up from his desk, walked up eagerly to greet the child. He kneeled before her.

"Oh. You two haven't met yet. This is Reiko, my daughter... Come one, Reiko! Say hello to the big brother," Tagaki happily introduced his three-year-old daughter as he pushed the girl into Shinichi's arms. It had been three years since he and detective Sato got married and Reiko was their first loving kid. Her name, Reiko, was pronounced similarly to Sato's first name, Miwako.

"Konichiwa! Reiko-chan! How do you do? Please called me Shinichi-neesan... Come here! Wanna see the flying balloons?" Enthusiastically, Shinichi carried the girl to the glass window of 36th floor and started to talk with her enjoyably. Tagaki chuckled as he watched at the two.

"Neesan? You look more like Otousan. Hahaha. Never know you're good with children,"

"Really? Haha. People told me that.. Well, yeah, I love kids! They are the most amazing gifts from God, you know? I'd like to have many of them someday!" happily answered Shinichi while tickling Reiko.

"Sounds like an old man, but true. I'd never realized that until I have Reiko either," smiled Tagaki. "But, first, you need to get a wife. Hahaha. I thought you were already gone to a date, Shinichi-kun. How many dates a hot guy like you get his weekend?" playfully teased the inspector, remembering many female officers crazily gossiping about the handsome detective as soon as his first day at National Intelligence Bureau (aka Naicho, the premier investigation agency of Japan, reporting directly to the Prime Minister).

Shinichi's eyes narrowed.

"Actually... None. Haha. I don't know. I just haven't find someone I want to date seriously. Weird, huh?" answered the detective carelessly yet there were hidden loneliness in his eyes. Tagaki figured.

"Really? I won't buy that, cassanova. What about the hot girl who had been with you!"

Shinichi blinked.

"THAT hot girl. The one you brought to Ran-chan's wedding, strawberry blonde in a sapphire dress. Every bachelor was jealous you to death, you know? She is damn spectacular! And you two look damn great together," Tagaki continued.

Shinichi blinked again.

And so he laughed.

"Hahaha. That's not it, inspector. That girl is actually my best friend. We met in some cases and have been partners for so long that we've seen almost every part of each..."

"You saw her naked?"

"Except that, bloody hell! Hey! I'm not interested in that!" Despite yelling so, the detective started to blush furiously. _Well, I might have imagined about it but.. arghhhh! _Tagaki grinned wider while Shinichi could only looked at him protestingly.

_Who in their right mind would want to see a best friend naked?_

_Guess she is not my best friend then._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Whahhh.. I'm so full !"**

Said Kaito after the couple left a fancy restaurant. It was Friday night. After a week of text messaging and little flirting, finally, here came their official first date. Although, Shiho hadn't know anything much about him, not even sure if she wanted to start dating or not, she decided to give him a shot and found that Kaito was actually a nice guy. During the dinner, he took great care of her and treated her politely like a gentleman. His personality was interesting and witty enough to make the conversations go great. Also, his charm was very fun to be with. It seemed like a perfect date after all. So, here they were at the Haido City's park to continue their time.

"Well, Shiho-chan, to tell you the truth, I'm actually surprised to know that you are a scientist, you know? Your look doesn't tell it at all!" said Kaito, gazing playfully at the girl beside him.

"You mean I look dumb and incredible? Thank you, Kaito-kun. I'm so flattered," Sarcastic as ever, the strawberry blonde responded.

"Oi oi. I didn't mean that! I mean, well, aren't scientists supposed to be a bit nerdy? Wearing thick glasses.. Wavy crazy hair.." The man continued and funnily imitated the look of mad scientist. His puppy silly face was enough to make the cold girl chuckled. Although very little, it still made him proud.

"Besides, you're too beautiful..."

The chuckle stopped.

He stared at her deeply.

_Here comes the heat again._

"Hahaha. You're so full of mysteries, aren't you?" Upon seeing that the girl's face went frozen, Kaito then continued talking as if he didn't see her blushes. _That's enough for me for today_. Thought the guy in satisfactory as he smiled to himself.

"And you are just the type to stick in others' mysteries, aren't you?" finally scoffed Shiho reminding all the questions he asked since the minute they met. It was not that she mind it though since she would want to get to know him better, too, but came to think of it, he was so curious like a cocky detective.

_Like a cocky detective?_

_..._

_..._

"Oi. That's hurt. I'm not that prying!"

As if readiing her mind, Kaito then changed the subject.

"Okay, then, tell me. What's your ideal type?"

...

...

_Eh?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Ideal type?" Shiho repeated.

"Yeah! The type of guy you like, a dream guy, or the kind of guy you want to marry..."

"I don't have any interest in getting married right now," automatically replied the scientist, slightly offended, but the messy-haired man just howled.

"Hey, come on. At least there has to be someone you want to be with, right? Give me an example of that. Someone who can make you fall in love with. Maybe a famous one?" Not giving up, he looked at her expectedly.

Shiho blinked.

_Someone who make me fall in love with?_

_A famous one?_

Well, of course, she might had an answer in mind, the certain idiot who had made her headed over heels hurt-fully, but that was long ago, and she didn't really want to fall for him by any intention. The truth is, she had never actually thought about the question herself so she was kind of wonder it, too.

_A type of guy I want to be with?_

Hmmm.. If it was before, her only answer would certainly be Einstein. However, there would never be a chance she could fall in love with him.

How about celebrities? Hmmm.. She didn't really know many of them..

...

...

...

_The Beatles?... Are they still alive?_

_Brad Pitt?... Wait. That guy has married two times already._

_James Bond?... No. Enough of guns and thrills and crazy organization.. and he's a playboy._

_Kpop stars?... Which one of them? They are all alike._

_One Direction?... Hell no! I'm not a Shotacon! (= getting perverted over some young handsome boys = similar to Lolicon)_

_**God! Damn it! I know I can like someone else, not only that IDIOT!**_

Hmm...

Hmm...

Hmm...

...

...

...

"Shiho-chan, if you still can't answer, I'll assume that you like a girl then..."_ Crap._

_one.._

_two.._

_three.._

...

...

...

"That's him!" Suddenly, the girl pointed her finger out to somewhere in front of her. Kaito looked after it.

He saw a poster.

...

...

...

"That's the man of my dream, Kid the Phantom Thief!"

...

...

...

...

She was so proud.

Kaito could just laugh out loud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10.30 p.m.**

"Here we are. Thank you for today, Kuroba-kun," said the strawberry blonde as soon as the car arrived her place at Beika Street. The messy-haired boy smiled. He slowly got off the vehicle and walked the girl to the fence.

"My pleasure, milady," he mocked.

Her lip formed a smile.

...

...

...

...

Across the nearest lawn, a detective just also stepped out off a car. He parked it in the garage and walked up to check on mailbox. He pulled letters out.

"Whoa.. What's this.. Advertisement? Umm.. Eh? This one is professor's."

A letter was misdelivered. It was addressed to 'Hiroshi Agasa' and it's urgent.

Shinichi decided to hand it over.

...

...

...

...

"Looks like I should go now," Kaito stared at his wristwatch.

"Okay. Drive safe, Kuroba-kun." The girl waived.

"Aha. Good night. I'll see you around,"

He smiled broadly. They said good bye. She headed to the door.

...

Shinichi opened his gate.

...

...

...

"Shiho-chan. Wait,"

He kissed her cheek.

...

...

...

"That's for driving you home," winked Kaito at the stunned lady. Her eyes widened. A small flush appeared on her soft silky skin as the certain man smiley drove his car off.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Just a walk away, there stood another certain man.

...

...

...

...

For the first time in his life, Shinichi had to discover

that a little gentle kiss..

_..could hurt him like hell.._


	8. Chapter 8 : The Night

Author's Note : Hello, guys. Sorry for the late update I originally intend to update this story weekly but I got some serious injuries from the basketball camp last fortnight... So, apologize for that Y_Y

Anyway, that's why this week comes with 2 chapters! I've update chapter 8 + 9 in row. Please don't forget to read both ^^ There comes some important progress now. It might look somehow unreasonable, but, please trust me, it's something I've planned along :D:D (Actually, I've already finished all the plot.. lol)

Oh. One more thing. I realize that most readers assume that I am a girl... Hahaha.. Well, I'm actually a boy. The pen name 'Yukari' is my mother's and the name 'Ayane' is my girlfriend's ;D

* * *

.

.

_Thank you all for reviewing this story._

_It really means so much to me._

_This fiction is dedicated to you :)_

.

.

**...**

**Chapter 8 : The night**

**...**

Right there,

Right in front of him,

_He kissed her._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For a long moment had passed, Shinichi could only just stood there, not knowing why did he feel this burden.

Why did he feel so hurt.

Maybe because she was always like a sister to him. So, his protective nature made him felt awkward to see her got kissed with a complete stranger.

Maybe because he wasn't ready to know that another friend, even a cold one, would simply walk away with her love and leave him alone again.

Maybe because she was more than a sister or a friend to him.

He didn't know.

But before his swirled mind could process its resolution, the strawberry blonde girl so walked toward his front.

...

...

...

...

"What are you doing outside, Kudo?" Shiho stopped at a feet away. She looked at him examiningly with doubt in her eyes.

The man choked slightly uncomfortably, "Oh. Um. It's a letter. It was misdelivered to my house... Arr.. Does the professor sleep yet?"

The girl observed him turning his eyes away.

"No. He isn't even home. Didn't he tell you? He went to his friend's retirement party in Akihabara tonight with Fusae-san. If there's nothing urgent, you shouldn't call him,"

Shinichi glimpsed at her.

"Well, it's urgent,"

She stared back.

...

...

...

...

...

"Ok. You wanna wait here?" Shiho finally broke the silence and before Shinichi could ever reply, she already went into the house, left the door opened.

The detective walked after her.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Inside the familiar house, a girl poured a cup of tea for a boy.

"Have you ate anything yet, Kudo? There are some soft cakes, if you want," asked the strawberry blonde not looking at him but busying prepare the dishes already. She knew that he was him, the forever childish brat who would always get caught up in bloody murders and forget to have a decent meal.

Shinichi decidedly awoke from his thought.

"Ah. Thanks. I haven't had dinner yet," murmured the big boy but it looked like he finally gain his composure. His polish eyes moved around the house as if detecting things and then stopped at the slim figure. _So, that girl has dressed up a bit, huh? _Somewhat a lonely smirk appeared on his face as he felt truly happy to see her lived a normal peaceful life, yet unknowingly a painful wink appeared, too.

Sadly, all of that was left unnoticed by the certain beauty. Shiho just simply placed the cake for him and sat at the opposite chair.

...

...

...

...

"So, you went to some places nice? Looks like you already have a dinner, huh?" finally spoke Shinichi with a cheerful tone of voice. A frisky smile plastered on his face like the face of a friend teasing his best friend about her sweet date. Amazingly, it looked genuine; caring, understanding and supportive, yet it was also as fake as a mask.

_A mask of what?_

Shiho slightly flinched, unconsciously blushed.

"Yeah. I've gone to a date," the precise reply came out as she calmly sipping her tea.

Shinichi flinched his heart, too.

"Haha. I see. You two look great together! Is he a nice guy?"

"Yes. He actually seems nice. Thanks,"

They sipped their tea again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Haibara..." his voice cracked the quiet once more..

...

...

**"****_Ringgggggggggggggggggg_****"** abruptly, the telephone ranged.

_Ringgggg. Ringgggg. Ringgggg._

"Wait a minute," Shiho quickly went to pick it up.

...

...

...

"Hello, it's Agasa's residence,"

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Crack! _

The phone fell from her hand.

"Haibara, what's up?" Upon seeing her unusual pale, Shinichi immediately reached her side. Shiho's eyes were frozen. Trembling. She shakingly opened her mouth.

"Professor.. He.. He got an accident.."

The couple froze together there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**02.46 a.m., Akihabara General Hospital**

Right after the call from Fusae Campbell notifying that Professor Agasa had got a car accident as soon as he left his friend's party, both Shinichi and Shiho instantaneously came to the hospital where the old man was sent to. They found that it was hit and run, and the professor was seriously injured more than they had thought. The culprit was probably a gangster and Agasa was sent directly to the hospital by those near passersby. It had already been 3 hours now since he went in to the emergency room. In front of the ward, Shiho and Shinichi were sitting next to each other, waiting worriedly for the news.

...

...

...

"Hey, Haibara, here," after going to a mini mart, Shinichi then came back with some coffees and snacks in his hands. He gave her a can of latte.

Shiho slowly took it. Her face was still down. She placed the coffee on her lap.

Shinichi looked at her.

"Hey, listen," suddenly, the man kneeled before her and the girl finally became conscious as she felt his warm hands on her winced. After long hours of strains and silence, she was now able to meet with his eyes. Still, her eyes showed nothing, blank and emotionless, yet the detective didn't seem to take attention. He stared deep through her.

"He's gonna be okay, alright? I know I'm not a doctor but Agasa is a strong guy. Let's have faith in him,"

_That was it._

Never could hold it any longer, the beautiful icy face just burst into flood of tears. Crystal dewdrops fell from her cerulean eyes like a frantic ocean. Her cold shoulder shook, uncontrollably crying. The girl looked so weak, so fragile.

So the man hugged her.

...

...

...

"Stop it, baka. This is so not like you. You know that Agasa won't go anywhere and I'm here with you, right?"

Inside the strong embrace, he gently whispered.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'll always be with you. You know that, right?"


	9. Chapter 9 : The Moon

**** IMPORTANT NOTE ****

**This is the second chapter I have updated this week.**

**Please don't forget to read **_Chapter 8 : The Night_**, before continuing this.**

**Thank you :)))**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 9 : The moon**

**...**

Around 5 o'clock in the morning, upon hearing that Agasa's was practically safe from emergency state, both Shinichi and Shiho decided to return home. Although the girl was so reluctant at first, Shinichi insisted that they came back and got some rests. Luckily, it was Saturday so that they would have much time for themselves. However, the strawberry blonde seemed not relaxed at all. Her swollen eyes still filled with worries.

So, the detective couldn't stand it.

"Haibara," as soon as she was about to leave to the basement lab, the man called out for her.

The girl turned her head to face him yet her face was expressionless.

Shinichi inhaled.

"Last time, I went to the graveyard with you, right? This time, I want you to come with me,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**It's almost 7 p.m., and Shiho is now fully conscious.**

Yes, it's 7 p.m., about 10 hours had passed already.

"Kudo, I don't care what exactly your determination is but if you don't tell me where are we heading, I will call it kidnapping now," sharply raised the strawberry blonde as they were driving to some stupid secretive place where Shinichi was so determined to arrive tonight. The couple had been in the car for almost 11 hours already yet all they had seen were trees, trees, trees, and trees. The sky was getting dark and the sideways were still the same.

"Just a little," shortly replied Shinichi with a madly serious face. The man had told her nothing about their destination. Shiho looked at him boringly, unsatisfied. _Why on earth did he have to drag me this way long on my precious weekend?_ It's not like they were detective boys going for camping anymore. Not to mention that Agasa was still lying fatally in the hospital.

Shinichi glimpsed at the girl beside him.

Then, a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Here we go! Come on, let's get out!"

The detective suddenly parked the car and excitedly pulled the girl out passed the solid forest. The girl looked at him startlingly.

"Hey! Wha..t.."

And Shiho's eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Welcome to Kume-jima Island !"**

.

.

.

.

Right before them, a very beautiful sea waved quietly and exquisitely. Comfortably cool wind blew soothingly to the coast, while the luminous moon shined playfully with the water. The white sand paved longly to kiss with the shore.

_It was truly paradise._

Shinichi smiled at Shiho.

"Relieve?" Grining ear to ear, his cobalt eyes brightened, twinkling. "My mother always told me to come to a sea whenever I feel sad or stress. Look at the wave. It's like it's washing away pain and sadness, isn't it?" The man grinned innocently. He eagerly pointed at the glittering brine like a little child.

Shiho couldn't help but forcefully admit it, didn't know why did she felt so relaxed just now. The girl finally looked up to meet his eyes.

_They were so warm, so gentle._

...

...

...

...

"Come on. Let's set up the tent. I already bought as dinner. Let's go around there."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**9.24 p.m.**, the sea fell sleep.

Everything on the shore fell quiet. Silent. Nothing was moving nor making sound, except a beautiful couple who were sitting together by the lightened bonfire.

...

...

...

...

...

"You know, before my parents died, I'd never get a chance to say goodbye," surprisingly, the strawberry blonde was the one who said in an even tone. After couple of hours of eating and chilling, they were sitting quietly for a while, drinking some light cocktails. Shinichi stared at her.

Shiho continued, "At that time, I was studying alone in America, hadn't seen them for months, unlike my sister who was working for the organization with them. They got to have dinner together the night they were killed,"

Silent.

Everything was absolutely silent.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Stand up," unexpextedly, during the very crucial moment, the detective seemed to go out of his mind. Shinichi swiftly stood up and grabbed Shiho's hand furiously.

"Wha.. Wait. Kudo! What are you doing!"

The girl bruptly protested upon seeing his unanticipated action yet the man ignored her. He went on dragging her hard hastily to his way as he headed toward the rippled sea.

Shiho's eyes had to widen once more.

...

...

...

...

"Kudo.. Wait. Let me go!"

He gripped his hand firmly.

The smooth sand was messed all along.

They went closer and closer.

...

...

...

...

...

"Kudooo... Wahhhhhhh!"

...

...

...

_**Splash!**_

...

...

...

...

...

He dropped her in the ocean.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Splash!_

"Kudo! You crazy idiot! Wahhhhhhhhhh..!"

"Hahahaha. What's the point of coming to the sea and not playing water? Come on! You can swim, right?"

Carefreely, the man sprinkled some water to her face and then playfully swam around, totally unaware that his death might coming sooner by the dangerous glare from the scientist.

On the other hand, as Shiho was struggling to safe herself from drowning, she scowled at him madly. _What the..! This is not funny ! _The girl's body was all wet, the water was damn freezing, and the situation had gone worse as she slowly realized that the brine was unforgivably sinking her costly underwear. _Oh, Kudo, you are so dead! _

"Laugh all you might, Kudo. You won't be alive any lon... Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Oi oi. What happens to the Mighty Miyano? Don't tell me that you genius can't actually swim?" Seeing that the girl funnily fell into the water again (even though it was just shoulder depth), Shinichi chuckled amusingly before diving a little closer to her. _So, she is really a girl, huh? _He grinned to himself. _  
_

And he came to push her up.

He put left her arm around his neck.

...

...

...

...

"Here you go! Let's.. Ouchhhhh!"

The girl pushed him hastily yet it was accidentally a punch.

"Ouch! Haibara! What's the hell is that!"

"Get off me, Kudo! I can swim. i don't need your idiotic help," Shiho yelled furiously at the doubtful detective, who also began to look at her furiously, too. Her face was all red yet anger didn't seem to be the cause._That moment._ Her heart was pounding like it could burst any second. Unknowingly, she avoided his eyes for no reason, but Shinichi still glowered at her with disapproval.

"Sheeshhh.. You are not so cute. That's hurt, you cruel woman. But, fine, at least you're normal then.."

...

...

...

_Huh?_

...

...

...

"I haven't seen you like this for a long time, you know? Yelling.. Get angry.. Beating people.. Hahaha. Even though we are living normal lives, I'd rather want to see you more lively as before," Shinichi continued, a light smile slightly formed up from his lip. He floated among cold water that didn't feel so cold anymore.

A gentle wind blew.

"I don't know what the future may hold. No one knows. And I don't know if we would have a chance to say goodbye to Agasa or not, but,"

He paused.

"Whatever happens, you won't be alone anymore. You are you now, not Sherry. Let the sea wipes away those horrible pasts. It's time you sink them in the ocean and start living with no fear,"

...

...

...

...

...

Once again, Shiho gazed up into his eyes. The cerulean met with the cobalt.

She opened her mouth to say something..

but...

...

...

...

...

...

**_Splash!_**

"Wahhhhhh!"

A giant wave crashed her fragile body and pushed it away for a little feet.

Right to the detective's arms.

"Woah! Be careful!"

Automatically, he held her.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jesus. Maybe we should go back. Are you okay?" As soon as the wave stopped, Shinichi quickly asked Shiho worriedly. He was embracing her tight in order to protect her from the frenzied water, but then he realised that he might held her a little too tight..

..that she was pressing to his chest snuggllingly. Her warm breath touched his neck distinctly in the midst of cold ocean.

...

...

...

...

And the moment she lifted up her face, Shinichi's heart was like it could stop beating.

_So beautiful. So close._

...

...

...

"Sorry, It got me. Thanks for helping. I'm okay now," murmered the strawberry blonde who was now looking at the moved-away wave without noticing that the person whom she talked to didn't even listen her. For some reasons, Shinichi just kept starring at her uncontrollably.

_Was he drunk again?_

Shiho dazed.

"Kudo. I'm okay now. You can let go of me," the girl repeated, looked at her partner, didn't understand.

Shinichi blinked. He saw the sparkling stars in her eyes.

...

...

...

...

Her eyes were dazzling.

Her face was charming.

Her body was so soft.

And her scent was so sweet.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Small waves rushed both bodies as if tying them closer together..

The wind blew again, yet this time was too cold to endure..

So he needed to seek some warmth.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_So he kissed her under the moonlight._


	10. Chapter 10 : The Tears

Author's note : Hello, guys :) It's weekend and we meet again! I'm glad to tell you that the story has reached its quarter and is crawling to its climax.. Hope you enjoy it! And big thanks to all the reviews! :D:D

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 10 : The tears**

**...**

_**So he kissed her under the moonlight spell.**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Shiho-chan?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Shiho-chan?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"Shiho-chan!"**

Finally, the beautiful lifted her face seeing that her date was looking at her worriedly. Shiho startlingly gazed at him, blinking in apology. It was the forth time Kaito had to wake her up from her thought today. Since the start of the date, the girl seemed strangely distracted. Surely, something must had happened to her.

"Is everything alright, Shiho-chan? You are pretty down lately," decidedly spoke up Kaito.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just.. I'm too caught up in working tonight.." answered the strawberry blonde, turning her eyes away. Of course, it was a lie. Something had actually happened to her.

And, of course, the raven-haired man saw through that.

"Really? I thought maybe our date is quite boring to you?" the man said while peeked over to her eyes. He secretly tried to figure the truth.

"Or maybe you don't really want to date me? Which one is it?"

"That's not it, Kuroba-kun. The date is fine. I'm just..."

The sequence unintentionally replayed in her mind again..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**So he kissed her under the moonlight spell.**_

...

...

...

...

_The winds blew._

_The water fizzed._

_The stars dazzled._

_And the couple kissed._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... _

_For the moment, Shiho just couldn't moved as if her mind completely shut. Her eyes widened in surprises. It was like dreaming. While Shinichi was continuing tasting her lip, Shiho just wouldn't know what else she should do._

_On the other hand, Shinichi, who was perfectly conscious, just couldn't do anything but kept kissing her. He pressed his lip hard without knowing why yet he strongly felt like he needed to do this._

_He needed to prove that the figure in front of him wasn't a fallen angel._

_And for a long moment of time, all he could do was just leaning deeper and deeper. His hunger lip instinctively tried to melt in with her blooming one._

...

...

...

_Her eyes were dazzling._

_Her face was charming._

_Her body was so soft._

_Her scent was so sweet._

_And her lip was so right._

_..._

_..._

_It was perfect._

_..._

_..._

_Yet Shiho was still frozen._

_To her, the kiss was very gentle, so warm, so sweet. Unknowingly, her hands slowly traced up to his neck. It was indeed a real loving kiss. As a full-fleshed woman, there was no way she could resist it. She knew that she must had given in any time soon but a little voice just resonated in her mind over and over._

_This is the person she shouldn't love._

_This is the person who hurt her so much._

_..._

_..._

_So she had to break off._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Haibara.." The man finally spoke up._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_He murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."_

_..._

_..._

_That's it._

_The girl broke away from his embrace. She slowly turned around, faced toward the shore._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Never mind that. I knew you didn't mean it," she paused,_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ ",It means nothing to me either."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And she walked up to the land._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sadly, if he could only see her face, he would had seen tears falling down._

_Sadly, if only she didn't turn around, she would had seen hurt in his eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Back to Shiho and Kaito.**

"...The date is fine. I'm just..."

That was all she could answer.

Her mind waywardly recalled that night.

Kaito starred at her.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Were you thinking about him?" bluntly asked the man.

Shiho couldn't think that she heard it right.

"What?"

"Him. That man who looks exactly like me," Kaito starred deep into her eyes, "The man whom I met at the wedding. That's the person your colleagues always teased me about, isn't it?"

Quiet.

She didn't answer.

...

...

...

Kaito continued, chuckled jokingly "Is he the one you like? So, am I just his substitute, huh?"

_Slap!_

The girl suddenly slapped him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

A tear falling down.

"Sorry I had to hurt you, but don't you dare say anything like that ever. I'm not that kind of person. There is no reason for me to need you to substitute him,"_ His existence means nothing to me. I need not have him stay. _Despite her words were sharp and strong, her shoulder began to shake flinchingly. Her voice was trembling. Shiho bended her head, fisting her hands as if trying to control something.

_I will never want to be with him. I'm not her substitute either._

Whom was she telling to?

Kaito or herself?

...

...

...

Kaito looked at her again.

Then, he smiled.

...

...

...

"Shiho-chan, do you know that actually Araide's wedding is not the first place we met?" unexpectedly, the man changed the subject, seemingly unrelated to the situation.

Shiho doubtfully met up with his eyes.

Kaito breathed breezily.

...

...

...

"About six years ago, when I was visiting my father's grave in Saitama, I saw a very beautiful girl,"

He paused.

"At that time, I was quietly mourning, not really felt sad since my dad had passed away for too long to remember. In fact, i had never felt so sad for once in my life. You see, I'm always cheerful. That's really something for me to brag about.. Hahaha,"

...

...

...

"But as soon as I was ready to leave the graveyard, the beautiful girl came,"

...

...

...

"She was there alone, just like me, so I was kinda wonder if it must be hard for a woman to stay in grievance all by herself, but that girl was totally different from what I had imagined. Her face was so brave. She didn't cry one little bit,"

...

...

...

"Well, I shuddered. Women are surprisingly tough these days. Hahaha. So, I got into the car, prepared to drive off, but then, just before the car left the hill, she turned around and I saw her eyes,"

...

...

...

"Those cerulean eyes were so sad. They looked so fragile, so painful, yet very beautiful at the same time,"

_Seeing such a wonderful thing that hurt made me almost cried._

...

...

...

"So, from that day, I swear to my self that if I ever get a chance to meet that girl again,"

...

...

...

He smiled again, warmly.

"I'll definitely make those beautiful eyes filled with happiness once more."

...

...

...

And that was enough.

_No word were left to be said._

_Only love was left to be felt._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Is this the place? You sure you don't want me to go with you?"**

Later, after the couple finished their meal, Kaito volunteered to drive her to her workplace, this fancy hotel. It was a five-star hotel in Roppongi, located exactly in the middle of night club scenes, which extremely looked spectacular and suspicious.

This was the place for Shiho's mission tonight. For the next couple minutes, she would perform as an undercover agent, investigating the poison dealing case.

Of course, none of that was known to Kaito. The messy-haired man uncomfortably stepped out of the car and twisted his eyes around.

He didn't like the look of it.

Shiho slowly walked toward the entrance. She answered the man, "That's it, Kuroba-kun. Thank you for the ride," she turned to face him, slightly nodded in thank.

Kaito, although knowing that she was a strong girl, was so reluctant to leave, yet not that he could stay. Tomorrow, there would be a Kid's heist. He had to prepare for it.

The strawberry blonde seemed to understand his worry. She stepped a little closer to him and tenderly smiled.

"Don't worry. It's my job. You should go back before it's dark," quietly whispered the girl.

...

...

Kaito blinked speechlessly for a moment.

Then, he soothingly held her hand.

...

...

...

A small blush rose on Shiho's face.

"Please be careful, okay? Promise me that you will take good care of yourself," he put on a funny serious face.

"I know. You don't need to say that. I do love my life..."

"And promise me that you won't go after some bad boys or else I will feed them a machine gun. I can be aggressively jealous, you know?" as usual, he craked with laughter again.

But his eyes did showed no joke.

Shiho just blushed deeper.

"Baka. What kind of girl do you think I am? Just go already. I'm gonna be late," _Besides, you are not my boyfriend yet. Why so possessive?_

The girl forcefully brushed her hands from his grip. Kaito laughed his head off. _This girl just can't be honest, can she?_

"Hahaha. Alright, your highness. I shall obey your order. Haha. See you next week, my princess."

And then the man drove off. Shiho's eyes followed the car until it left the corner as she stood still in front of the hotel. A smile unfortunately formed over her lip, remembering his words in her head.

...

...

...

...

'_Whether I'm a substitute or not, I'll definitely give you happiness'_

_'I will do whatever it takes to make you love me, Shiho-chan.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as Shiho entered the hotel, she headed directly toward the underground casino.

Inside the dim ballroom, there was crowed and noisy. The beautiful lady walked over to the appointed spot. Surprisingly, the bar was empty. She was supposed to meet with another agent from Japanese authority here.

So, she sat on the bar stool, ordered a non-alcoholic recipe, and waited for the colleague to arrive.

...

...

"Haibara..?"

Suddenly, the familiar voice called from behind. Though very quiet, it was powerful enough to make the girl frozenly turned around.

And so she met the person she had tried so hard to avoid the whole week.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**Was Shinichi the Japanese agent?**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

A/N : Hahaha. That's it for today :)) Sorry for the cliff again. It's true that I've finished all the plot but lately I've became so indecisive regarding who Shiho should really end up with...? I don't know. Hahaha. Well, Shinichi is classic while Kaito is so fun to write. I guess I just equally love both pairings. lol.

Well, writer is not the only one who involves in this.. Readers' opinions are very important, too! Please share me your opinion, please, before I end up making a tragedy (I'm scared of that either..lol) ;)))))


	11. Chapter 11 : The Dare

A/N : Hello, happy Friday :)) Well, there's nothing much I want to say this week, except that this chapter is bloody long and almost killed me! Hahaha ;D I spent all week working on it. So, hope you guys enjoy reading! :)):):)

Oh. By the way, actually there is something I've wanted to do for a while. That's talking to my anonymous reviewers! I've already answered all logged-in reviews by sending PM to each of its owner, yet, as for the guests, I don't really know how to do that. lol. So, specially for guest reviewers, please don't forget to read my note to you at the end of this.

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! Have a great weekend! ;D;D;D:D

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 11 : The dare**

**...**

**"Haibara..?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the familiar voice called from behind. Though very quiet, it was powerful enough to make the girl frozenly turned around.

And so she met the person she had tried so hard to avoid the whole week.

Yet he might be the same person whom she could never forget the whole times.

_Kudo Shinichi_

...

...

...

...

...

...

Surprised.

Shiho began to yell startlingly.

"Kudo..! Why are you..."

"Shsshhhh! Quiet. Aren't we supposed to be lovers? You wouldn't want to ruin this, would you, Agent Miyano?" Quickly, the man pushed his face up so close and whispered warningly to her left ear. In the public's eyes, they looked like a beautiful couple, in which the boyfriend was so lovingly impatient to sweet-talk his girlfriend. The act was perfect and flawless.

However, as his sharp nose was about to touch her radiant cheek, the strawberry blonde just couldn't help but feel her temperature increased frantically.

_What the..!_

Gasping. Not knowing whether it was anger or else her flush was coming from, the only thing Shiho knew right then was that she needed to push this man away as fast as possible.

_She couldn't stand to be so close to him like this._

Like he was able to think it through, Shinichi then wrap his arm around her waist.

And he 'actingly' gave her a blowing peck.

...

...

...

"Hey, sweetie, shall we go to over there? I can't wait to be with you."

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

...

...

**"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKIN' HERE, YOU BASTARD?!"**

"Ouch! Slow down! That's hurt, Haibara!"

"LIKE THAT I CARE! ANSWER ME, IDIOT!"

Right at the narrow corridor behind the gambling chamber, the couple were facing each other, intently. As soon as they got this little private area, it was definitely time for Shiho's FBI agent furiously pushed the man toward the wall and started to scream at him.

_This man.. How dare he!_

Luckily, the detective was able to cover her mouth in time.

"Sheesh! Shut up! Isn't it obvious? I'm here to be your partner, you moron!" The man agitatedly whispered back. His hand forcefully shut her mouth while his other arm tied her back against the padding wall.

The strawberry blonde wriggled.

"Listen. I'm the one assigned to this case, okay? See? Inspector Takagi sent me." After releasing her mouth, Shinichi shown the text message from his chief to Shiho. Shiho starred at it unbelievingly.

"What? But.. Jodie-San told me that it would be a man named Yoshihara."

"Well, it's changed. I'm in charge now. So, work with me."

"_What?"_

Suddenly, as foot step was heard coming up.

Immediately, Shinichi put his face straight to her neck.

...

...

A waiter walked pass them,

...

...

...

...

...

"Whoa. That was close. Alright, where were we?"

"Kudo.. You... Baka!"

The girl punched him hard on his chest that made him flew over to the opposite wall.

"Ouch! What the...! Hey!"

"Shut up, Baka! There is no way I will work with you!"

"Hey! Stop it already, Miyano. Sheesh. What's so wrong with you? I absolutely did nothing!" Slowly, the man recovered his composure and shook his head in annoyance. _Why the hell is she angry? Don't tell me that because of the peck? I was protecting us!_ Shiho's eyes just kept scowling at his face like they were cursing him to death.

_And that's what he called 'Nothing'. This pervert is absolutely the worst._

Shinichi ignored her killing glare.

"Alright. Listen to me. Tonight, you will only be the backup, okay? I will get the sample poison myself and hand it to you later," carefully spoke, Shinichi flicked his eyes to one of the VIP lounges which was where their target was staying. Tonight, some hazardous chemicals would be presented to many international buyers in that room, and their mission was to get some of those back. His hand unwittingly reached his pocket gun.

"What? Why would I listen to you? I'm not your subordinate!"

"You're not, but it's dangerous. Go wait for me in the room," he meant the prepared guest room that the FBI had booked.

"You wish. I'm an FBI, not some innocent helpless girl... Nnnn!"

A little tranquilizer needle pinched her shoulder.

The girl fell asleep.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I know, but you need not to risk this, Haibara,"

He picked her up by both arms.

_I will protect you whenever I can.. as promised._

_I can't ever lose you._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**It's midnight.**

After hours of sleep and unconsciousness, Shiho was finally awake. _This place..._ Slowly, she sat up on the fluffy bed, rolled her eyes around trying to recall things.

_Oh. That's right. Kudo poisoned me._

Angrily, the FBI agent jumped out of the bed and walked furiously toward the living room. This was a suite type of guest room. The FBI had specially booked this luxury site in order for her to use it as an operation center, yet, on the contrary, she had comfortably slept in it like being on her sweet vocation. Shiho just couldn't forgive herself.

And when she was about to open the door..

"Hi. You wake up already? But sadly, Miss, I'm afraid the breakfast isn't ready yet..." A lazy yawn suddenly broke the silent air, and when Shiho turned to face the standing of the voice, there she found the speaker laying on the velvet sofa.

Shinichi idly put his back up.

...

...

...

...

"Here. The sample poisons," several medicine packs were swayed up in the air.

Shiho slowly walked to sat at the same sofa and took them.

Then, she noticed that his lip was bleeding.

...

...

...

...

...

"How did you get these?"

"I gambled."

"And they used this as the bet?"

"Not really. I gambled with another drunk buyer. He sucked. But his bodyguard found out that I cheated. So, I got banged, and the samples."

Shinichi told her dryly like nothing big had really happened.

Looking at the blood dripping oce more, Shiho just couldn't say a word.

...

...

...

...

The detective raised his eyebrow, "I thought you're gonna say something sarcastically..?"

"No. I'm not. Not when you're hurt like this..." mumbled, the beautiful agent just kept her head low starring at the packs in her palms yet Shinichi just couldn't believe if he heard things right. He glimpsed at her surprisingly.

...

...

...

...

Shiho intentionally avoid his eyes.

"Stop starring me, you idiot. Lift your chin up. I'm going to clean the wound."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay. Here you go."

Moments later, Shiho finished taking care of Shinichi's cut. Although there wasn't much she could do without the exact medicines, the girl did managed to stop the bleeding and did closed the lesion for him. Actually, since the mission was already accomplished, they should be able to leave the hotel by now, however, because of Shinichi's incautious fight with the gangsters, they could never leave the room until those blood-hungers were completely gone.

Which meant, they had to stay together all night, _again._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

During the time Shinichi watched the beautiful girl attending to his injury, he remained silent.

"Thank you," he finally was able to speak once she took her hands off his lip.

"What for? I'm the one who should be thanking you. You did the work for me,"_ Eventually, I ended up needing your help._

The couple just sat quietly together.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey. Wanna play some game?"

Finally, it was Shinichi who broke the silence once more. He raised his voice joyfully as the usual smug appeared on his handsome face.

"Eh?"

"Game. Gambling. Since we can't go out anyway and we are still at the biggest casino, so,..."

"I'll pass. Aren't you sleepy? Besides, what's in for me to gamble with you?" The girl brushed it off without hesitation as she walked over to the cupboard to prepare some drinks.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "Nah. I'm not sleepy. I just got a long-haul flight back from London and slept well enough already. Will you selfishly go back to sleep again?"

Of course, upon hearing his ironic remark, Shiho stopped drinking and narrowed her eyes, too.

"Excuse me? Are you pleading me to stay with you, Kudo?" Sharp. She automatically raised her voice high while the other just tried hardly not to let a laugh. Well, pushing her button always worked. He didn't know since when did he start to enjoy teasing her like this.

_Enjoy teasing her like this?_

The detective put on a poker face.

"So, how about we both bet on... this?" Smiley, Shinichi pulled a rumple piece of paper out.

"What's that?"

"The address of the poison factory"

"WHAT? How could you... Give that to me, Kudo!"

"A-ah. It's the bet. If you want to get it, win me."

"Kudo!"

"Hahaha. Okay, then. What shall we play? Poker?"

Carefreely, Shinichi walked toward the private gambling desk which was sitting all elegantly in a corner of their luxury suite. Next to the glass stall, several tools used in gambling were served, ranging from simple UNO to roulette bowl, including a fancy one, such as, snooking machine.

Shinichi picked up a golden set of cards, beaming.

Shiho gave him another death wish.

...

...

...

...

...

"You really love messing up with me, don't you?"

"And you really love offending me, don't you? Come on! Let's have some fun. A game wouldn't hurt, would it?"

...

...

...

Shiho unwillingly sat down at the opposite chair.

Shinichi sneakily laughed in his head.

...

...

...

"Alright. What you wanna play? Poker, Bridge, Rummy or Spades?"

"Never knew you're quite an expert, Sherlock."

"Oi Oi. No need to bite me like that. Just tell me which would you prefer, you player," the detective frowned irritatingly. He handed the cards to the girl.

Shiho looked at the cards in his hand. She didn't accept it.

...

...

...

...

"What?"

"I don't know how to play cards."

...

...

...

"WHAT?"

"What's wrong with that? You wouldn't expect every criminal to know how to gamble, would you?" boringly, the former so-called criminal yawned at him.

"No. But cards are fundamental. I thought you grew up in bloody organization, not a convent."

"And I thought you are detective, not magic phantom thief."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Fine. Then, we play _'Truth or Dare'_. I hope that you at least would have heard of it, wouldn't you, your highness?" the man looked at his competitor fretfully as he finally gave it up.

"Tell me the rules."

"We take turns to pick a card and answer questions. The one with less mark on the card goes first. And the one who skips questions three times will go back without the samples."

"What kind of questions?"

"General knowledges." _Well, that's not really 'Truth or Dare', but, not that she will answer something 'Personal' either._

Shiho heedfully watched Shinichi shuffled the golden cards. The list of questions was pulled out from a board game while the address paper were purposely placed above it, and, lastly, she swore that she saw him raising his eyebrow, challenging her.

...

...

...

...

...

She bit her lower lip.

"You'd better not regret this, Kudo. Bring it on."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Almost two hours has passed.**

Yet the game was no where near its end. Both Shiho and Shinichi still got all the questions perfectly right, not a single one was skipped. Expectedly and ridiculously, the clever detective and the genius scientist both got the draw, and, as almost intense two hours had passed, they seemed to finally realized that this gambling would never ever end.

...

...

...

"What is the capital city of Thailand?"

"Bangkok"

"How many oscars did Audrey Hapburn win?"

"Two wins. Five nominations."

"What does the Canadian motto, _A Mari Usque ad Mare_, mean?"

"From sea to sea."

"Which country does the ethnic group, _Javanese_, belong to?"

"Indonesia."

"Where was Thomas Edison's first power station?"

"Manhattan, New York."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"When was your first crush?"

_"What?"_

Seeing that this game had gone long enough, Shinichi decided to wrap it all up. It was already two in the morning and so he saw that the girl was generally tired.

"That's not in the list," Shiho protested.

"Come on. We both know that this won't end unless one of us fall asleep completely. So, change the rule. Let's play the real _'Truth or Dare'_."

_"Excuse me?"_

"What? You're afraid to answer the truth?" _Yeah. Just like before. She will never ever be honest with me. _He slightly chuckled.

_..._

_..._

_..._

Gripping. The girl began to hold her card sturdily. _What did he just say? _

Shiho stared deeply into his eyes. Without a blink, the cerulean oculus reflected with another cobalt one.

_What do I have to be afraid of?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Eight," the word slowly slipped from the luscious lip.

"Eh?"

"I first fell in love when I was eight," Shiho precisely continued, removing her eyes off his. Shinichi's eyes widened. The man slightly raised his eyebrow in surprise. He watched the girl turned her face suspiciously.

"That young? And who was it?" frowning, came to think of it, he found her answer unbelievable and, somehow, _disturbing?_

"I thought we are playing _'Truth or Dare'_ not _'Getting Together Therapy',_" the scientist found it was irritafor for her to be questioned, too.

Shinichi just frowned harder and huffier.

...

...

...

...

"Fine. You ask your question,"

"Since when did you fall in love with Mouri Ran?"

"Hey! Isn't that too specific?!"

"So you skip it?" Now, it was Shiho's turn to smirk amusingly. Shinichi was always weak against these things, but not that she felt bad for him, he started this anyhow.

...

...

...

...

...

_"_When I was 15, I guess," _Well, that was the time I began to have some feelings for Ran.. I think.. might be after the New York's trip?_ Upon remembering this, no matter if the girl was already married, a small blush just couldn't help but rise unknowingly on his face. He didn't expect to say it that frankly. Shiho gazed at his action. _So, he finally admit it, huh?_

Emotionless. The girl towed a card, and it was her turn to ask a question again.

...

...

...

...

_What should she ask him?_

_Before things go further out of hand, what could she ask him to knock him down?_

_Maybe something he wouldn't want to answer? _

_Maybe something she had always wanted to know?_

...

...

...

...

"Why wouldn't you marry her?" Shortly. The question seemed simple.

Shinichi slowly lifted his head up.

...

...

...

"I was about to, but then something just wasn't right," a somewhat lonely smile appeared in his eyes, "I thought it would be best if we stay friends. It was me who caused her pains."

Finished.

No one did speak a word again.

...

...

...

As if understanding, Shiho's eyes met with his once more, yet this time they all showed sadness and care.

_And that made Shinichi felt so warm._

...

...

...

...

"Well, my turn then? Haha. Have you ever loved someone, Haibara?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Frozen._

_She wasn't sure if she should dare the truth._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes. I did, but not anymore," the true answer eventually left out.

"Really?" the detective chuckled a little happily, "It would be nice to love someone, huh?"

The beautiful girl remained silent for a while.

...

...

...

...

"No. It's actually the worst mistake I've ever made."

...

...

...

...

"So, I'm lucky I haven't gone through that, right?"

"You haven't loved anyone?"

"Well..."

As Shinichi was about to answer the question , he suddenly realized that they were in the middle of 'Gambling' game. So, he held his answer and reached his hand to the card's box.

And then he found that there was only one card left.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So? Whose card is that?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

The man looked at it for a while.

He handed it over.

...

...

...

...

...

"It's yours. You've already won this game. I can't answer your last question," _You haven't loved anyone?_ That sentence still echoed all over his head.

"What do you mean it's mine?"

"Keep it as a medal," he stood up, "Even if I towed a much bigger card, I still couldn't answer that anyway,"and he walked toward the sofa again, smiling. _I've actually planned to lose it to you after all._

That's right.

She saw it clearly that he was smiling.

But why his face was so painful?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Beep. Beep._ A text message was sent to her cellphone. Shiho looked at the screen and so she saw that it was 2.58 a.m.

"This late already? You wanna have some tea? I will prepare it for you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ten minutes later.**

Just when Shiho came back with hot chocolate from the mini-bar, she found that the certain detective had already fall asleep.

Carefully, the girl placed the cups down, she went into the bedroom, and came back with a silky blanket.

Snoring. He looked just like a child.

_Thank you, Kudo, for everything. I've never played a game like this with a friend before._

The girl smiled gently as she put the blanket on his shoulder.

The card he gave her still rested beside the chocolate cup.

_It was Queen of Hearts._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A smile formed up on her lip again as she recalled the text message she had received.

_**'I'm so sorry, Shiho-chan. We bumped into cool kid at the airport and we slipped it and he took my car T_T Yoshihara-kun just told me that he told him not to go. Hope you guys alright. Cool kid seemed to have a jet lag. Please take care.'**_

_And so he said __he had a perfect sleep. Loves to play hero, doesn't he?_

Shiho cautiously brushed a strand of hair off his forehead.

_Will he ever know that I met my first crush not when I was Shiho but Haibara?_

...

...

...

...

And so she stood up, turned off the light, and hummingly walked to the bedroom.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Meanwhile, a text message was also sent to Shinichi's inbox..

**_'Hey, Kudo, are you back? Book your schedule next week. Kazuha and I are getting engaged!'_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

A/N : Phewww... It's done! Hahaha. Quite a hard chapter for me. I'm so relieved I could finish this 3,000 words chapter. And I hope it's not too bad.. lol. Well, the next chapter might be a little bit longer because it will be the **CLIMAX**! Finallyyyyyyyyy! Yayyyyyyyyy! :D:D:D:D:D:D Can't wait to write it myself though, but I may not be able to update it next week since I know full well that it's gonna be damn hard... Hahaha. But I will try my best. Wish me luck then ;))))

.

.

_**Answers to my dear anonymous reviewers**_

_To you, Paprika-san,_

Thank you so much, my special and frequent reader! I felt so happy every time I read your reviews 'cos they are all encouraging and meaningful to me! Even though you don't have an account, you still manage to follow my story surprisingly fast, and whenever I felt sad not seeing any review yet, there you reviews would popped up like magic! Never can I say how grateful I am. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! :)))

_To you, Somebody,_

Thank you so much for reviewing! I've actually considered a tragic ending but still don't really know how this story should end, but I don't think I can cruelly hurt Shiho-chan! Hahaha :))) However, since it's a love triangle, at least someone will have to be sad, right? Guess we have to pray for them ;););)

_To you, Gueststar,_

Yo! I haven't seen you for a while but still remember you pretty greatly, because you are one of my first reviewers! Thank you for all the reviews. They truly mean so much to me and I hope you will comeback anytime soon. If you are reading this somewhere, please know that I miss you :D:D

_To you, blue orchid-san, _

Hahaha, sorry for shocking you, but I'm really certainly a boy and 100% straight! ;D That's why I'm not really good at portray Shiho's feeling. lol. But, hey, even Shakespere was a man, right? So, maybe romance is not limited to girls ;))))))

_To you, hk86-san, _

I love your name 'cos I'm from Hong Kong! :D:D Hahaha. Thank you so much for enjoying this. I hope you'd continue to find this fic cute. I will do my best! :)))

_To you, Raksha-san, _

Thanks! :D I'm sappy for happy ending, too! I'm just not really sure will it be happy for whom? lol. But I guess we will find out in the next chapter then ;D Thank you for your support again! :D

.

.

.

.

.

**_And to all many reviewers I couldn't reply to at this time. _**

**I'm sorry but I have to go now. My mother is killing me. lol. But I promise I will try to answer them all in the next chapters! Thank you, everyone, for reviewing. Please know that the reason I can keep writing this story is because I want to read the reviews like yours :))))**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Man

A/N : Hello, guys! VERY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! My injury from the basketball camp is real hurt Y_Y and so it's really hard to concentrate but no excuse. I'm really sorry -

That's why I'm going to update the** next chapter on Tuesday!** Well, CONGRATULATION! We are now reaching the **Climax Arc** of the story! And this chapter is the first of it (it's just the appetizer.. Hahaha) So, please don't judge about it just yet. I'm trying my best to write the story to you ^^ Can't wait for the next chapter myself though! :D:D:D

Ps. Also, thank you for those who have reviewed, including some readers who recently added my story to favorite! The email alert just reminded me that I have a story to finish! ;)))

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 12 : The man**

**...**

.

.

.

A smile formed up on her lip again as she recalled the text message she had received.

_**'So sorry, Shiho-chan! We bumped into cool kid at the airport and we slipped it and he took my car T_T Yoshihara-kun just told me that he told him not to go. Hope you guys alright. Cool kid seemed to have a jet lag. Plz take care.'**_

_And so he said that he had a perfect sleep. Loves to play hero, doesn't he?_

_Shiho cautiously brushed a strand of hair off his forehead._

_Will he ever know that i met my first crush when I wasn't Shiho but Haibara?_

_And so she stood up, turned off the light, and walked into the bedroom._

_Meanwhile, a text message was also sent to Shinichi's inbox._

**_'Hey, Kudo, are you back? Book your schedule next week. Kazuha and I are getting engaged!'_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

___._

___._

**Not again.**

For the third time of the week, the girl seems to be slightly distracted again yet somehow this time she looks.. _happy_.

Kaito stares at the girl in front of him in examination.

"Is there something good this week, Shiho-chan?" finally asked the doubtful boy. They are sitting together in a quiet lovely yard in the heart of Tokyo's office area, which is cheekily called 'Garden in The City'. Even though it is popular for Shinjuku's workers to hang out (and skip the work), not so many people are here this afternoon, so the couple is really fortunate to have a good time.

Yet the strawberry blonde's heart doesn't seem to be here.

"What is it, Kuroba-kun? Isn't the weather so nice today?" Smiling, Shiho looks up from her laptop and twists her eyes around.

"Haha. I don't know.. You smile a lot often lately..." _a__nd strangely enjoy the weather._

"You think I'm all gloomy and moody?'

"NO! Of course, not! It's just..."

"Shiho-neechan! What are you doing here!"

Suddenly, a familiar cheerful voice barges in. The scientist turns to look at who is calling and found that it is one of her most closest BFF in the world, Ayumi.

"Ayumi-chan! I should be the one to ask.. What are you doing here in Shinjuku?" Abruptly, she gets up from the desk and walks toward her 13-year-old friend. Of course, she doesn't know that Shiho was Haibara yet they still manage to befriend with each other again.

"I'm on the school trip! We just left the National Museum and I'm here to meet my daddy!" cheerful as always, Ayumi broadens her smile.

"Eh? Your dad works here? I didn't know.."

"Yes! You work here, too, Shiho-neechan? Is that your boyfriend?" Ayumi pointed her finger out at Kaito's direction, who is now sitting at the same coffee table, observingly.

Shiho nearly chuckles at the question, "No. He is just a good friend of mine. He works around here, too, so we are just chitchatting sometimes." Cluelessly, the scientist just answers her friend like a breeze of sunny sky.

However, for another mentioned man, it's totally a thunderbolt.

_**BANG**__!_

Suddenly, the man thuds the table and furiously jumps toward her.

"Wha.. K.. Kuroba-kun?"

He is getting closer.

(Imagine he has a scary black aura around him.. well, maybe red eyes, too.)

...

...

...

"Kuroba-kun.. Whahhhh!"

Suddenly, the man lifts her up from the floor and forcefully carries her to one of the largest fountain in the area, which is the landmark of this place. (Oh my God. Again? Does she have a karma to be thrown in water? Poor Shiho.)

Seeing and expecting what's going to happen, Shiho's eyes widen and widen like mad. No. Not again. Not even in her Louis Vitton suit!

She pushes the man with all she might.

"Kuroba-kun, stop it! **PUT ME DOWNNNNNN!**"

Not like that he care, the man's determination is strangely strong as he continues to head toward the enormous fountain and that makes people start watching.

Even Ayumi's jaw gasps in surprise.

...

...

...

...

Kaito steadily walks up to the fountain.

"**STOP IT!**"

The girl beats him harder and harder.

...

...

They are by the edge of the fountain now.

...

...

This is not funny. The water must be more than 1.5 meters deep.

Shiho unknowingly gulps.

...

...

...

...

...

But then, it's Kaito who steps into the water.

_..._

_..._

_Huh? He isn't throwing me down?_

...

...

...

...

Seeing her little puzzled face, the man tries his best to hide his laugh. In the clear water, he difficultly continues to crawl closer to the heart of the fountain. His trouser is all wet yet he's still holding her firm.

His walk is getting heavier and heavier.

But then he finally reaches the heart of the fountain.

**_The huge beautiful engraved stone._**

...

...

...

And he puts her up there.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_What?_

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ He walks back to the edge, stands up on the floor and leaves her just behind.

"Wha.. Hey! Kuroba-kun! What are you doing!" Panic. The strawberry blonde who seems to have found her voice just couldn't do anything but yell at the man who left her in such an embarrassing stage uncontrollably. _What the hell is she doing up there?_ Lots and lots of people around look at her with curiousness in their eyes. _No. I'm not nuts!_ And she swears that she saw some of them laughing.

Kaito, on the other hand, just stares at the girl emotionlessly. He simply folds his arms and slightly smirks at her.

If only Shiho could get out of this idoit island, she would just slap that smirking poker face real hard.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Under the sunny clouds, beneath the glitter blue sky, amidst the heart of exquisite buildings, there sits a beautiful girl in the middle of the prominent fountain.**

_Is this a TV show or what?_

"Say, Miyano Shiho. Do you wish to get out of the fountain?" yawningly speaks the man in distant.

Shiho glares at him in disbelief.

"**WHAT?!** Kuroba-kun! What kind of stupid game is this?! **GET ME OUT!**" so full of energy, the girl screams over and over, doesn't really know what she could had done wrong. She sends her death glare to the man in needed, so deadly that If only she were Meduza, he would definitely became Stonehenge.

Kaito feels his stomach hurt from suppressing laugher.

...

...

...

"Alright, Miss Miyano...," started the man. "If you wish to get out of there, you only have to listen to me," somehow his face becomes much more intense.

A little mob has formed around the fountain, adding more spotlights to the awkward scene. A security guard crazily comes in and calls it 'Terrorism' but Kaito tells him it's 'Marriage Quarrel'.

Shiho feels like she should die just now. Dead. She only needs to be dead.

...

...

...

"So, listen up, Miyano Shiho," Kaito speaks louder. "Listen carefully and remember..."

...

...

...

...

"..that I'm not your friend nor do I try to form a friendship between us.."

...

...

...

"..but I'm hooking up with you. I'm dating you. I'm flirting with you. **I LOVE YOU!** SO REMEMBER THAT! You understand?"

Blushing. As Kaito speaks louder and louder, his face also becomes redder and darker foolishly. His infamous poker face starts to shatter in pieces. And for the first time in his life, the almighty phantom thief can never act so cool. His heart is beating real fast like it wants to explode to the world.

He knows she didn't do something wrong. He knows that she has all the right to see him as a friend. He knows what he is doing is probably too extreme but if he didn't do anything, this relationship would be going nowhere.

"So, don't you think of me as a friend. DON'T YOU THINK OF OTHER MEN WHEN YOU ARE WITH ME! You got that?!"

After Kaito finishes his statement, the crowd around the area just clap their hands loudly for unknown reasons (and some even cheer for couple ridiculously like they are watching TITANIC or something) which certainly add more and more weirdnesses to the situation.

_What the hell? _A crimson blush is also spreading across Shiho's cheek. Her usual pale face is now painted with all rosy shades. _It's all because of this stupid thing. _She tells herself that.

However, what she gonna do?

Eyes meet eyes. The ceruleans meet with the browns. Shiho slowly gazes back to Kaito as if searching for the truth. _What's he thinking? Is he kidding her?_

...

...

...

Closing her eyes, Shiho wishes that this was all a dream.

Shiho wishes that he didn't mean what he said.

Shiho wishes that their friendship could stay as before.

Shiho wishes that she hadn't love someone else.

Shiho wishes that she could ever love him.

...

...

...

Yet whenever she opens her eyes, she can only see his serious face.

His handsome serious face that could make her heart melt so easily.

_But.._

...

...

...

"Shiho," quietly waited for the answer, Kaito suddenly calls her name. The strawberry blonde unconsioucly flinches at the gentle voice. It's the first time he ever called her name directly. (A/N : In Japanese culture, calling a name without affix like '-chan' or '-kun' usually makes much more intimate feeling. Between girls and boys, the norm is normally used for lovers.)

", I didn't ask for anything. You don't have to be troubled. I only ask for the opportunity.."

...

...

...

...

"Could you please see me as a man?"

...

...

...

...

...

Between the love that had held her dark for so long and the light that is bringing her to happiness,

It's really an easy logical question but why is it so hard for her to answer?

_Then, she sees Ayumi, the reminder of her painful past._

...

...

...

Flashes. A sequence has replayed before her. The day he barged into the basement lab. The day he blamed her for his shrink. The day he begged her for the antidote. The day he cried to go back to his only love.

No matter how long the time will pass, she will never ever forget this.

_Maybe it's really time to say good bye?_

...

...

...

...

...

"Alright. Kuroba-kun.."

"Call me 'Kaito' "

"Ok. Kaito-kun.."

"Cut the affix"

**"KAITO!"**

Back to reality, Shiho finally realizes that she still sits in the fountain and people are watching her like damn. Not really sure if that's the reason her scarlet face becomes darker though.

And so she hears a gentle whistled laugh.

It comes from the only man she can see just right.

Kuroba Kaito. Just by her calling his name, he looks so happy?

Unknowingly, a smile also creeps onto her lip. Seeing that warm smile of his makes she wants to smile more and more. So, Kaito jumps into the water and carries her back. The crowd applaud and the couple looks happy once again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Maybe, I can really love him._

Shiho thought to herself.

_Maybe, I can really forget him._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A/N : That's all for today, guys! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying! See you on Tuesday! :D:D:D:D


	13. Chapter 13 : The Vow

Author's note : Forget this crap! We'll talk later ;))

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 13 : The vow**

**...**

**It all starts with the wedding.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That's right. Tonight, under Osaka's serene sky, Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha are getting married. After their decades together with dubious and unnecessary complicated status, the couple finally realized that they are meant for each other. The lifelong friendship has grown into love, and here comes the beginning of their 'forever life'.

The ceremony is being held at Kaneyoshi Ryokan, one of the most luxurious traditional Japanese inn in the heart of Kansai district, by the riverside of Dotombori. The place is real exquisite. From traditional Japanese scent to the private dainty onsen, this ryokan is destined to create the wedding of dream.

The ceremony is full of people, lots and lots of people. No wonder it's the engagement between children of Osaka's top two chief commanders. As the groom's best man, Shinichi keeps his head high, tries his best to look after the guests like the host on his own. (Note : In most Asian cultures, the bride's and groom's friends usually play the significant roles in assisting the ceremony somehow.)

"Shinichi! Help me bring this up to the reception," said Ran as she is busying arranging the souvenirs behind the service desk. She hands him a box of them.

"Okay. Anything else?" The man accepts the box and turns a little around.

"Hmm.. No. That's all. Araide-san, could you pass me that paper?"

"Here, sweetheart. And here, punishment for adding that -san" , who is helping his wife behind the desk, suddenly pecks his nose on her lovely cheek, in which in return, the brunette girl turns to hit him loudly. She blushes for thousand shades of red right now.

"Hey! We are in the wedding!"

"So what? We have had one ourselves," Araide laughs as he see his flushed wife. It seems that Ran is still not used to calling him on the real name basis. Well, old habits.

"Geez.. I don't know.. It's kinda strange for me.. can that be changed if I start call you 'Daddy' like our little babe..?"

**"EH? YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"**

"Hahaha! Gotcha!"

...

...

...

...

The couple continues to tease each other happily as husband and wife. Very sweet and happy couple indeed. Shinichi looks at Ran's cheerful face and couldn't help but secretly smile for her. She deserves every bit of it after all.

The detective then walks out of the scene heading to help the reception desk. More guests are still coming to the registration so he decides to sit helping them.

Minutes later, as Shinichi is organizing the guest's list, he suddenly hears people whispering in awe.

...

...

...

"Hey. Who is that girl?"

"Oh my god. Who is she!"

"Is she from Tokyo?"

"Does she come alone?"

**"Goshhhhh! She is so BEAUTIFUL!"**

...

...

...

...

...

Annoyed. The handsome face slowly lifts his head, not really interested just wonder who is the one in talking and how so she manages to get as many as these attentions. He actually expected to see a cute Osaka girl, somewhat friend of Kazuha, wearing some kind of a fine Kimono..? (Note : In traditional ceremony, wearing traditional dresses is a must in Japanese culture.) He predicts it all. Confident in his deduction.

But then he sees one of his most familiar Tokyo girl, the one he never expected to see in these dresses.

Miyano Shiho.

"Haibara! You come?! Wh.. Why are you wearing THIS..?!" Again. The over-protective boy quickly stands up and makes his way through the crowd. And then that he sees her up close, his unusual temper seems to rise frantically again.

Shiho, on the other hand, is wearing a silk Kimono. It's a Sakura pink Kimono that is very fine and meticulously weaved. The soft, tender silk carefully wraps around her fragile shape as showing her milky neck part delicately. The strawberry shade is so perfect for her so that it makes the girl shines like no other. She faces up close to her detective friends, tying her beautiful eyebrows in doubts.

Shinichi ignores that. He quickly glances at the other men around. Clearly, they are holding breathes, starring intensely and unforgivably disgustingly to his side.. The way she moves.. The way she walks..

**GOD DAMN IT! SHE IS NOT AN ANGEL, YOU JERK!**

_W..wait... Why would I get angry?_

...

...

...

The girl raises an eyebrow, gazes at him.

"What? Don't you like the dress? I spent hours putting this on, you know?" playfully, the girl pouts at the flustered man.

"N.. Th- THAT'S NOT THAT! I mean, it doesn't suit you at all!" Lying. It's all over his face as it obviously becomes red and embarrassed. Shiho watches him avoiding her eyes in amusement. Surely, this Kimino is more than 'suitable' for her, and she knows that.

"Oh. Really? I guess I'll have to take it off then..." replied calmly Shiho as her hand unexpectedly trails up to the collar and slightly pulls it off, intentionally, showing her flawless lower neck, and, even worse, her completely blank milky shoulder with no clue of a bra's string.

Those loathsome lustful males must have had giant nosebleed by now.

"WH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING! **STOP THAT! BAKA!" **Shinichi quickly grabs her hand and pull it away as fast as the fastest in his life, while Shiho just laughs her heads off like it was the greatest joke of all. _Breathtaking! _The detective's face is priceless. Shinichi swears that behind the innocent pretty face, she must have had smirked at him the whole time.

"Hahaha! Alright. I'm here with the FBIs. Jodie and Shuichi are already inside now." _God. At least she can talk._

"Ah.. I see.." _How could he forget that Heiji was also part of the BO's breakdown._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"So.. How are you doing as the best man?"

"Fine. Nothing's special, I guess.."

"Any beautiful bridesmaid?"

"Yes, but she already has a boyfriend."

"Aww.. Poor Kudo. You must be really hurt to be forever alone.."

"WHAT?"

"Just Kidding. Let go of my hand now. The ceremony is starting."

...

...

...

_Eh?_

...

...

Finally, the man realizes that he has held her hand for a long time, getting him some jealous glares from many bachelors. The detective quickly lets go of the girl, feeling slightly uneasy again.

Shiho examines his weird expression.

_What was he embarrassed for?_

The girl decides to shrug it off and slowly walks toward the ballroom. She seems to have quite an enjoyable time.

Shinichi irritatedly watches her walks difficultly in the Kimono, frowning to himself. _What's to be so excited about?_ Well, he understands that it's her first time wearing it as Miyano Shiho but still she is just 'Haibara', that little devil brat in his eyes.

_Yet why can't he stop looking at her smiles?_

...

...

...

Pssh. He guesses he will give in then.

Just this time.

_Only this time._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**".. and I wish you both the best of life today and in the days to come. Happy married life, my daughter and son!"**

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

Right after Chief Ginshiro Toyama, Kazuha's father, gave the couple his wedding bless, the loud clap just roars over the tremendous hall. Both Heji and Kazuna smile broad in their shed of tears, blissfully, inexpressible. The guests watch the married couple hug their parents on the stage. Everyone smiles at the scene.

And now the ceremony reaches it half break before the toasts from bridesmaid and best man.

"Woohoooo! There you are, COOL KID! You look so goooooooood on thisssss!" As soon as guests begin to take their dessert, a very cheerful voice suddenly calls Shinichi across the room.

It's surely Agent Jodie.

"Woah! Jodie-sensei! You wear Yukata, too? You look so beautiful today!" _Still calling her 'Sensei' as her undercover._

"Really?! Thanks! But I guess I still can't win against someone..."

"Huh?"

"KYA! You thought of her, didn't you!"

"What? Who?"

"That girl.. the one you made a scene with earlier in front of the reception.. Hahaha! Oh my god. I never thought you were a jealous type of guy!"

"Wh.. HEY! What do you mean! I didn't make a scene of that!"

"Come on. Everyone was talking about it. The most gorgeous girl and her possessive boyfriend. You crushed hundreds hearts in minutes, you know?"

"WHAT THE HELL? **I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND! **AND I WASN'T JEALOUS AT ALL!"

"Oh really? What a shame! Why don't you two date then? You like each other."

...

...

...

...

...

_What?_

Jodie smiles at the detective boy.

"Aren't you in love with her? Everyone knows about it. It shows in your eyes," the FBI agent continued while looking at him meaningfully. Shinichi is puzzled. His face freezes before her.

_What shows in my eyes..?_

Seeing that the man is getting confused with his thought, Agent Jodie knows that her prediction was true. After going through such horrible adventures together, she had seen it all, countless of times.

Nothing can be more obvious.

...

...

...

...

"Look, Shinichi-kun," she begins, "I don't know if you're playing dumb or not. It's probably not my place to interfere with your relationship anyway. However..," she pauses, "as a friend, I can't stand seeing you make the same mistake twice."

The man flinched at the sentence.

"You may have your reason for not marrying Mouri-kun, I didn't know. You may have your reason for being darn protective over Miyano-kun, I never know. You may have your reason for not dating anyone in six years, I didn't really know. I know nothing yet I still couldn't help but wonder..."

...

...

...

...

...

"I wonder that if you didn't love her as a girl, then, what is she to you?"

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

The bell rings and the ceremony's announcer is back on the stage.

"Hello, Sir and Madame, welcome back to the second half of the wedding, one of the most-awaited moment, of courses. On behalf of Hattori and Toyama families, we would like to thank you all again for being here to love our dearest new couple. Hope you enjoy the desserts, and now, it's time of our best man! He is undoubtedly one of the best friend and most-beloved rival of Heiji-kun, and maybe the hottest bachelor for tonight. Please welcome _Kudo Shinichi!_"

Finally, here comes one of the most-highlighted moment of the wedding, the best men and the bridesmaids' speeches, and it's Shinichi's turn to go first. Everyone around him suddenly claps their hands and looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to go up there. _Oh. Crap._ The 'hottest bachelor' quickly startles and realizes that he totally forgot about the speech.

_Shit!_

Jodie winks at him.

"Good luck, hottie."

And then he walks up the stairs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Silent. Everyone is looking at him.**

Nearly a thousand of ladies and gentlemen are looking at him expectantly and admirably. The handsome detective is on the stage now, standing still behind the glamorous podium. The wedding couple lovingly smile at him. He looks slightly nervous. Of course, he did prepare the speech before yet assisting with the ceremony was so busy. He didn't practice it.

The man pulls the script out of his pocket, reluctantly smiles at the audiences.

And so he begins.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Kudo Shinichi, Heiji's best man."

...

...

...

...

"It's very honored to me for being able to stand by his side tonight. As his best friend, I couldn't be happier..." He rolls his eyes around, smiling,

puts up a handsome smirk,

and,

_Pfff!_

Suddenly, he sees a girl laughs.

...

...

It's Miyano Shiho.

...

...

...

Without a clue of humor, during his smooth, flaweless introduction, suddenly, Shiho just couldn't help but let a small chuckle like she won't be able suppress it any longer. The scientist watches the man with extreme merriment. Even though others may not notice it, but she knows full-well that the detective is being nervous. Behind that handsomely-trying-to-act-cool face, she sees a nervous little nerd, and that's enough for enjoying.

Shinichi, on the other hand, just unconsciously grips his script tight. _That woman!_ Yes, he sees it all through. He knows that she is making fun of him.

_God! Can't you just leave me for a moment! Why must my eyes stop at that woman! __**Urghhhhhh!**_

The detective continues to curse himself as he stupidly smiles at the audiences once more. _Damn the eyes. Damn the eyes!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Yet deep down inside, he unknowingly wonders it himself.

He did flicked his eyes through thousand of audiences.

He spreaded his look broadly across the hall.

But why must she the only one who stands out for him?

What makes his eyes stop?

...

...

...

There are hundreds and hundreds of people wearing similar kimonos, same looks, same colors, same expressions. From where he is standing, they all look so little and indifferent.

Yet why?

_Because she is the only one laughing_.His mind automatically replies, very logically and reasonably, but the detective knows well enough that it's just a lame excuse. He closes his eyes then and breathes heavily.

Jodie's word rings up in his mind.

_What she is to me?_

...

...

...

The audiences begin to look at him.

...

...

...

...

...

He looks back at his script again. It shows the story about the couple's funny moments.

He put it down.

"Haha.. sorry, I'm just so happy.. speechless.." Shinichi finally continues his speech and gets some sweet laughs from the audiences.

...

...

...

...

...

"Well, Heiji and Kazuha' love is really a long story. For many of you may have already known that they were childhood friend, I think you might also know that they were unconsciously falling for each other, too. I mean, who wouldn't know? What a dumb couple." The audiences purposely laugh at the remark. The wedding couple, looks at the man, too. This is not what they've heard him rehearsed.

The detective continues.

...

...

"One day, before the beginning of this romantic comedy, Heiji visited to my house in Tokyo and we had a little drink-drunk."

...

...

"Then, he asked me one of the most stupid question I've ever heard, 'Do I think he loves Kazuha?',"

...

...

...

"Surely, I laughed. You can imagine how funny it felt back then. After all forcing me to witness their dumbstruck romantic tensions, there he had a gut to ask me that! Ah. That was a little irritated (laugh). But, no matter how much I wanted to smack it in his face, I thought it would be meaningless to not let him figure that out himself,"

...

...

...

"So I asked him a question back, what did he feel about her.."

Shinchi paused. He looks at both Heiji and Kazuha, giving them a smile in the middle of his precious gift.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Well, to be honest, I thought his answer would be some silly crap like.. a brother? So I actually planned a fist for him.. sorry, mate (laugh). But his answer was somewhat surprising. I still couldn't believe my ear. He answered me that.. he felt peaceful."

...

...

...

...

"He told me that whenever he was with her he felt so relaxed, so relieved. He feels like it was at home. Whenever he talks to her, he could be fully himself. Nothing is needed to be hidden. No need to act cool. Just being him is enough with Kazuha."

...

...

...

"However, wasn't that just friendship? Doesn't falling in love feel more like heart-pumping? Nerve-wracking? Exciting butterflies?"

He holds a little breath again, feeling calm himself, yet, unfortunately, just the second he finished the sentence, so their eyes meet.

It's her again.. Miyano..

_Thump!_

_Is that.. heartbeat... ?_

The detective's eyes widen.

_Wasn't that just friendship.. ?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

A playful smile still paints upon Shiho's face.

Shinichi glimpses at her again. Her strawberry blonde reflects deep in his eyes.

Among hundreds of other beautiful ladies, she is the only one he can really notice.

_Is this really just friendship?_

...

...

...

...

"... I told him.. No, that's not it."

_That's not it._

...

...

...

...

"When you truly love someone, you will feel relaxed because she'll always accept you."

_I never have to lie to you._

...

...

...

"You will feel peaceful 'cos she'll always be there."

_You never leave me alone._

...

...

...

"You will feel smarter."

_Because of your supports._

...

...

...

"You will feel stronger"

_Because you trust me._

...

...

...

"You will feel braver."

_Because I want to protect you._

_..._

_..._

"And, no matter how bad or how difficult the world is, you'll always feel secure," Shinichi grits his teeth, "because you know that she will always fight beside you."

...

...

...

"That little peaceful happiness is love."

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Love ?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_That's right. _

_Now, I finally know._

_The only reason I couldn't see any other girl_

_is because I can only look at her._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_No matter when or where,_

_I can only have her in my eyes._

..

..

..

..

..

..

**... I love her...**

..

..

..

And that's exactly what he told Heiji.

When he was with her, he had nothing to hide.

When he was with her, he had nothing to fear.

When he was with her, he could do so much more things.

When he was with her, he could be stronger and stronger.

...

...

...

_She is the only one beside him of all times._

_She is the only one who can make him so warm._

...

...

...

...

...

"And that's what make me jealous of him like hell. To be able to find the love of your life like that, Hattori Heiji, you are definitely the luckiest man in the world. So, ladies and gentlemen, please stand and raise your glasses.. On behalf of everyone here I would like to say congratulations to both Heiji and Kazuha, for you finally have found your lovely home. Please take a good care of each other. May you live together happily like ever before. Together and forever. To the bride and groom!"

_To the bride and groom!_

_**Cheers!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I love her.**

**That's right. I love Haibara. I need to make sure of that now. I won't make the same mistake again.**

Right after the end of the ceremony, as many guests are leaving the ballroom, Shinichi quickly wanders around the lobby, trying his best to find the person he is looking for.

The only person he is always looking for.

_Shit! What a crowd. Where are you!?_

Anxious. The detective whirls his head impatiently. Where else she could be?

...

...

...

_Ah! There she is!_

Minutes later, through the window, he finally sees her from afar. She is standing alone in the parking garden, a floor lower than his. Seems like she is catching a taxi.. he needs to hurry.

...

...

...

The detective runs off the corridor. He jumps down the lobby's stair and pushes himself as fast as he can.

...

...

...

_Please wait._

Please don't go just yet.

...

...

...

Shiho is waving at a car.

...

...

He nearly reaches her.

**"Haibara!"**

He shouts.

She turns around.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Another man quietly steps down from a car.

"What's up, Shiho-chan? Ah. You must be her Kudo-kun! Allow me to introduce myself properly then. My name is Kuroba Kaito. I'm dating Shiho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Attention. This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on Japan Airlines flight 846A to Tokyo City. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. Repeat. This is the final boarding call... "**

"Let's go, everyone," said Jodie as soon as she heard the announcement. Right now at Osaka International Airport, Shinichi, Shuichi and Jodie are flying back the same flight to their hometown since they all have some errands tomorrow. It's almost one o'clock in the morning now, very close to their departure time.

However, the young detective still sit at the exact bench. He doesn't fall asleep yet he hasn't heard her. The FBI agent looks at him again. He seems somewhat distant.

_Something must have happened._

"Come on. What's wrong?" Shuichi, too, notices that. He steps close to the detective and pats his shoulder.

"Eh? Ah. Um. Nothing. I'm just really tired," finally, Shinichi snaps out of his thought. He chuckles a little hardly and quickly grabs his bag heading to the terminal. Both FBI agents look at each other.

Then, Jodie purposely raises her voice.

...

...

"Ah. Shuichi. Have you called Miyano-kun? When will she go back?" Shinichi stops his feet.

"Uh-un. I don't know. She hasn't pick it up. I'm a little worried then."

"Really? Isn't she with her friend? Should we call her again?"

"Hold on. Don't disturb her. I know where she is." Suddenly, the only quiet man decidedly speaks up.

...

...

...

...

He turns around.

"She is staying with her boyfriend tonight at Amaga Inn. They plan to have a little vocation in Kyoto this weekend so I think she probably go back by Monday." Fisting. He doesn't know what else could be more painful.

The fact that he knows he fell in love with his best friend the day she decided to date someone else?

Every single word felt like a knife.

...

...

Shuichi stares at him.

And so his eyes widens.

...

...

...

...

"Wait. Did you just say 'Amagi Inn'?"

"Hmm?"

"Look," he points at the nearest television showing a breaking news.

...

...

...

...

**"Isn't that hotel on fire?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note :**

Hello! Everyone! It's great to be able to meet you again! :D:D Please don't get mad at me this time.. I have a perfect excuse. lol. I was in the hospital for almost the whole month.. boringly, of course. Hahaha :) I don't know if you remember what I told you about the basketball injury or not (see A/N on Ch.8 and 12 if you want to know.. lol). Well, the pain was somehow difficult so the doctor decided to give me an operation. That's why this chapter comes so much later than it should have been. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't promise you.. T_T

Anyway, how is this chapter? To be honest, I'm not really confident about it even though I did tried as hard as possible to be romantic as a male's brain could! lol! ;D;D;D;D I'm sorry if it didn't work. Please tell me if it's suck. Seriously. I can handle it. Tell me that and I shall grant your wish! :D:D:D I really want this story to have a place in your heart, so please, tell me what I can do. I will be waiting. Big thanks in advance then! ;))))

Oh. One more thing. I would like to tell you that **THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE YOUR OPINION.** Beyond this chapter, the story is going to reach its happy ending. So, this is also a final call for the groom's vote! Who will Shiho end up with? Shinichi or Kaito? It all depends on you! So, if you have time, please vote it then :D;D

Finally, I would want to thank all my readers and reviewers.

Thank you so much again and again for those wonderful supports. Really. I thank you with all my heart. I have gone through one of the worst moment in my life.. lost my strong shoulder and withdrawn from my basketball team.. That's one kind of hell.. Hahaha. But, seeing your reviews, I almost cried. Even though we may not know each other, I still feel grateful. Thank you for caring for me. Thank you :)))

Ah. I think that's enough. Apologize for my babbling.. Hahaha.. Well, I need to go to bed now. I'm really sorry but I will comeback to answer the reviews as soon as possible.

_**See you next chapter! ;))))**_


	14. Chapter 14 : The Fire

**** IMPORTANT NOTE ****

**My dear readers, the question we all have wondered **

**will be solved at the end of these 4,625 words.**

**I shall warn you all to stay strong. **

**Do not judge everything in the middle.**

**And do not jump to the end of conclusion.**

**Because every sentence has its meaning.**

**Every sentence I thought of so carefully :)**

.

.

.

.

.

_To Shiho and the only man she loves_

.

.

.

.

**...**

**Chapter 14 : The fire**

**...**

**"SHIHOOOOOOOOO!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Smoke. Soot. Fire. Everything is burning down. As the elegant bamboo inn is shattering in pieces, merely hundreds of people are in their extreme panic states. Cries and screams can be heard all around. People are struggling hopelessly to survive.

However, he just can't survive alone.

**"SHIHO!"**

The man runs toward the end of the hallway trying his hardest to find the only girl in his heart. Kaito rushes his head through the aggressive flames. He couldn't find her.

**"SHIHO!"**

He wishes he hadn't left her alone.

Just an hour earlier, an hour, the couple had finished their wonderful dinner by the hot spring, before they parted to two different rooms. They didn't decide to stay together because they hadn't agreed to go steady, and he wanted to treasure her as a gentleman.

Yet he somehow regrets it then.

**"SHIHO!"**

This ain't gonna work. The fire is too strong.

_Where else should she be? Can she get out of her own?_ He doesn't think so. He already went out to check twice.

The fire bursts mercilessly.

"God.. DAMN IT!"

The phantom thief fists his grips. His spectacular magic is totally useless in the situation.

_What to do?_

_What to do?_

_What to do? _

_..._

_..._

Suddenly, he sees a fireman.

"SIR! Please help! I'm finding my girlfriend!"

Kaito cries as he runs after the figure through the burning corridor. However, in the moment of despair, the man in helmet doesn't stop at the call. Kaito tries to catch the figure yet the smoke is growing enormously to the cellar. He barely sees his face.

...

...

" ! Can you here me?"

The man keeps running.

...

...

"WAIT! STOP!"

The man doesn't seem to hear him.

...

...

"Sir, **PLEASE!** **SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!**"

Finally, the fireman stops his feet. He seems like he heard him this time.

...

...

The fire burns around.

...

...

...

Desperately, Kaito pleads the authority with his eyes.

"Please, sir. I beg you. She is the only one for me."

...

...

...

Looking back. The stranger decidedly opens his mouth.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not a firefighter. I just borrow this helmet, and I'm not here to rescue any other one," he paused, "I'm only here to find my only girl, too."

"Eh?"

He turns around.

And there he stuns.

...

...

...

"... you are finding your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Have you seen her? A girl with strawberry blonde?"_  
_

"..no."

...

...

...

Quietly. Both men look indistinctly at each other.

There is fume between their faces.

...

...

...

Kaito blinks his eyes again, trying to see the man once more. Still, the smoke is too heavy.

He chokes so severe.

...

...

...

"You don't have a helmet.. You shouldn't be here any longer. Go out and wait. I will find her for you."

"What.."

"**Just go! **Hurry! There is no one else on this floor. If your girl is really here, she must be up there!" The helmet man shouts as he turns around, heading to the fallen stair. He has checked every single room on the first floor yet found nobody. The only floor above is their hope.

"B- But.. SHE IS MY GIRL! I can't fail to protect her!" Kaito shouts back. That is not right. How could he possibly let another guy save his only girlfriend for him. No. He can't do that. He tries to run after the man. "W-Wait! You-"

Suddenly, he got punched.

...

...

...

"Argh! **HEY..!**"_ What?_

_The man in helmet punched him?_

"What the-!"

"Stop that crap, will you? How can you save a girl if you can't even save yourself?" Panting. The man grits his teeth with anger.

"Wh-"

"Just go and wait outside, you, **DAMN IT!**"

The man shouts once more as Kaito's face is full of confusion. He wants to follow the man yet it seems like his body won't be able endure any more minute. His strong legs start to shake uncontrollably. He has been in this smoke for too long.

The man in helmet sees that.

"Go out, you stupid."

He slowly returns to the burning site.

...

...

"You have to stay alive," he whispered.

...

...

...

...

And so he disappears into the brutal flames.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"SHIHO!"**

Crying. Nearly an hour has passed, finally, the man in the helmet runs out off the crushing building. Sitting in the nurse camp, despite being so tired and injured himself, Kaito then jumps toward the man as soon as he sees him escaping safely. And, the greatest thing is that, there is a girl in his arm. A girl with strawberry blonde.

**"SHIHO!"**

The phantom thief approaches his girlfriend. He quickly takes her from the stranger's arm and examines her worriedly. Hearing her heartbeat, his heart stumps in joy. He feels like he has never been so glad. His manly eyes are almost filled with tears.

"Shiho.. Thank goodness..." He couldn't say anything anymore.

And so he remembers the man.

...

...

...

...

"Ah.. Mister.. Thank you so much..." Kaito finally turns to the helman man who has rescued the girl's life. However, before he ever get a chance to express his gratitude, the stranger then turns away and walks straightforwardly out of the field.

Kaito doubltly frowns.

He calls after the man.

...

...

...

"Arrr.. Sir.. Mister.. Mister!"

"It's okay. Just take care of her. I'm going now.." said the helmet man.

"W- Wait! What about you and your girl?!" Kaito bursts the question as he suddenly recalls that the man was seeking for his important girl, too, yet here he is standing alone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

The man pauses his walk.

"She is alright now."

Briefly answered.

And so he walks away down the street of gloom.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You have to stay alive.. huh?"

Finally, amidst the utmost silence, he chuckles to himself.

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes.. you have to stay alive.."

He whispers.

...

...

...

...

**"It has to be you who she wants to see when she wakes up."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**4:08 AM**

Sleeping. The beautiful princess is sleeping peacefully in room 516, Takeda Hospital, Kyoto.

Miyano Shiho is not conscious yet. Even though several hours have passed since the cruel incident, the strawberry blonde still hasn't opened her eyes once. She had passed out in the firing hotel while she was searching for an exit aimlessly. At the moment, she thought her life had already reached its end. Still, here she is lying comfortably on the white bed.

Although she isn't conscious physically, her mind is somehow active in the dream.

...

...

...

_Haibara!_

...

...

That voice..

...

...

...

_Haibara! _

Who is calling her..?

...

...

Distantly, In the faraway dream, she suddenly recalls a warm embrace.

Someone is hugging her lovingly.

Did he come to help her?

...

...

_Haibara!_

Who is that guy?

...

...

...

...

_Haibara!_

That name again. Could it be Shinichi..?

...

...

...

_Haibara!_

Why is he crying?

...

...

...

...

**SHIHO!**

...

...

...

"Hah..!"

Suddenly, the girl wakes up.

"Shiho!" Gladly, seeing that she finally opens her eyes, Kaito just couldn't do anything but hug her with so much love and care. In the quiet hospital room, Kaito holds Shiho tight to his chest.

"Kaito-kun..." Confused. The strawberry blonde listens to his heartbeat. "D-Did you bring me here? Have you been here all this time..?" She reluctantly asks him.

The phantom thief lets her go.

"Yes, my love. I'm here with you, always.. Are you alright? Is anywhere hurt?" Kaito looks worriedly into her cerulean eyes as his hands grips her shoulders.

"Oh.. No.. I'm just.." _Is he the one who save me? What was that dream? How could I.. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought that.." _there was someone else.._

The man observes her lonely face.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"You should rest a little more. We will talk later... Ah! Jodie-san called a moment ago, also your colleagues... They were all so worried about you. You should call them back in the morning.." Luckily, her cellphone is surprisingly safe with her.

"My colleagues?"

"Yeah.. Yuka-san, Daichi-san, Minami-san.. They saw it from the news."

Kaito hands her the filthy cellphone.

...

...

...

She takes it back.

"Ah.. Thank you, Kaito-kun. Could you please give me a moment..? I'm gonna call my father.."

"Hmm? Sure. I will go to the minimart then.. You want something?"

"No, thank you."

Precisely replies. She gives him a small smile before he shuts the door.

...

...

...

...

Shiho looks blankly at her cellphone.

...

...

...

...

"So, at the end, you didn't come to save me again, huh?"

A crystal tear drops on the screen.

...

...

...

...

...

"At the end, it was just a dream..."

...

...

And the night has passed, with the cry of the lonely princess, and the worry of the man behind the closed-door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Two months flew like a little bird. **

**It's finally Christmas.**

Yes. The joy-to-the-world season. Every place in the heart of Tokyo is now decorated with extravagant lights. Ribbons, jingle bells and stunning Christmas trees can be found everywhere. Everyone is so delighted. It's definitely one of the most happiest time of the year in Japan like other countries.

However, Japanese do not celebrate Chirstmas with their families. It's only the time for lovers.

Tonight, December 24th, in the middle of Ginza, the most stunning shopping district in Tokyo, a messy-haired man is waiting for his girlfriend in front of a giant Christmas tree.

Well, not really girlfriend. He still hasn't officially asked her to go steady yet. But this night will be his perfect chance. There is a big rose bouquet in his hands. A huge and a wonderful one. He promises to make it their memorable night.

Then, exactly at 8 PM, she arrives.

"Hello, Kaito-kun! Sorry I'm a little late. Some errands happened.." Huffing and puffing. A very beautiful girl calls him from the middle of the crowd. Even though there are lots of people here on the celebration night, she still surprisingly stands out from everyone in the plaza. Her lily-white dress blows playfully with the wind. Her cerulean eyes are brighter than any light in the town.

"Hey! No worry. I'm just here, too." Kaito smiles at Shiho warmly. They have dated for almost 3 months now, and he still can never get bored with her.

"Ahh.. I see.." Smiling. Shiho smiles back at the handsome man.

And he gives her the most charming bouquet she has ever seen.

"Here. For you, milady. Well, may you come with me this magical night?" The phantom thief playfully mimics a royal servant.

Shiho laughs at his funny gesture.

"Well, if only there is a five-star dinner.."

And then the couple walk together happily to the grand restaurant.

.

.

.

.

.

**Perfect. Everything is just perfect.**

The dinner has gone very smoothly. The delicious meals. The marvelous music. The sweet atmosphere. The enjoyable conversation. It seems like nothing could have gone wrong tonight. Everything went according to the phantom thief's plan. God must be on his side now.

Sure thing. He will certainly have her heart for sure.

"Shiho, shall we go for a walk?" After the dinner of dream, Kaito then asks the girl to go to a park. It's a little wonderful park near the plaza where they've had their dinner, where many couples are hanging out lovingly, hands in hands. One of the most romantic spot indeed. This is the place Kaito had prepared to confess his love tonight. It's the place he wants to be in their anniversary.

"Alright," replied the strawberry blonde. She walks by the man's side along the Sakura trees. Quietly enjoy her time.

...

...

...

"So.. how is tonight?" Nervously, the man starts the conversation. He glances at her peaceful face from the corners of his eyes.

"Hmm? Good. I mean, great. It's a very wonderful night for me. Thank you, Kaito-kun," she smiles at him slightly. She looks sincerely happy now, even though she had been somehow sad over the past few months.

She has never talked about the incident ever.

...

...

...

"Really? Haha. I'm happy to know that.." Kaito laughs a little and grins broadly at her. "Say, Shiho, tell me. Is it a great because of the activities, or," he pauses, "is it great because I'm being here with you?"

...

...

...

...

_Eh?_

...

...

...

...

"Haha! Gotcha!" Seeing blushes keep growing on her face, Kaito decides to cut the question by himself. As Shiho is now blushing many shades of roses, he thinks he already knows the answer. _No need to embarrass her further. _He thinks. _This tsundere girl is cute enough already._

Shiho, on the other hand, just can't seem to hide her flush. There were many times he had said such sweet things to her yet she still couldn't get use to them. It felt strange every single time she heard it. And this time is not an exception.

_Maybe she gets to like him?_

Well, she isn't so sure herself.

...

...

...

...

...

Finally, the couple arrive the center of the park.

It's a giant mistletoe.

...

...

...

...

10:23 PM, not so many people are hanging there.

...

...

...

"Shiho," quietly, Kaito turns to the girl beside him.

...

...

...

...

"I want you to have this," suddenly, he puts at little box before him.

A velvet box.

...

...

...

"Kaito-kun, you gave me lots of gift already..." Refuse. Shiho hands the box back to the man. It looks very expensive, maybe too expensive for just a date like her. She can't accept that.

"But not this. Please take it," the man insists. He pushes the box into her little palm.

She gazes at him uncomfortably, reluctantly opens it then.

...

...

...

There lies an exquisite jewelry.

A heart-shaped necklace.

...

...

...

...

"Do you like it..?" Kaito carefully examines at the girl's expression before pulling the necklace out off the velvet box. He delicately puts it around her neck.

"K-Kaito-kun. I can't accept this..." Shiho tries to get away from him. Just by the look of it, she knows that the diamond must be very expensive.

"Please take it. It's very meaningful to me and you are also very meaningful to me."

"B-but.."

"Please, Shiho. It's totally yours.. You are the queen of my heart.."

...

...

...

...

_Eh?_

...

...

_Queen of heart?_

...

...

...

"Q.. Queen of your heart..?" Surprised. The phrase seems very familiar to her.

Kaito chuckles gently.

"Haha. You don't get it? You are pretty innocent then..." He stares at her with merriment.

...

...

...

"Well, this masterpiece is called _'Queen of Heart'._ It is named after a card in the French Deck, the standard 52-card deck we use universally for games." _Ah. I remember. He is a card geek. _Shiho recalls the times he shuffled card deck while waiting for her.

...

...

...

"In Cartomancy Art, the _'Queen of Heart'_ traditionally represents a beautiful woman with sandy or light brown hair, with azure or blue eyes. This woman would have the natures of a queen. She is strong-minded, dominating, passionate and sensitive. She also enjoys beautiful and luxurious things in life," Kaito laughs.

"That's definitely you."

"Wh-WHAT? That's not it!" _Dominating?!_

"Hahaha! Come on. We know that! Hahaha! Well, in fortune-telling, when someone picks the card up, it can be predicted as finding the love of one's life or getting married. So, when someone gives you the '_Queen of Heart'_.. "

...

...

...

...

...

"It means that he loves you."

...

...

...

...

Stunned. Shiho's eyes widen.

...

...

_What?_

_What did you just say?_

...

...

...

Somehow, she remembers something.

...

...

_Could it be..?_

_No. That can't be. It's just a coincidence. _

...

...

...

...

As the girl is pondering something to herself, sadly, the phantom thief doesn't seem to notice it. It's because he has something he needs to take care of. Kaito glimpses at his watch. It's 11:27 PM. There's still some time left.

"Oh, by the way... this is not really the reason I gave you the necklace but it's actually another reason why I picked it up.. Hahaha."

_Hmm?_

...

...

...

...

"Well, you see, the letters below the box, _'La Reine de Coeur (Queen of Heart)'." _

...

...

...

...

Kaito continues, "As I said, it's French Deck. So, the origin of the card is actually from one of my most favorite french novel, _'Arsène Lupin'_, the gentleman burglar. I think you might have heard of him? He is one of the most magical character in the novel's world. And, you know that, I'm obsessed with magic.. Hahaha"

...

...

...

Shiho glances at him.

...

...

"But sadly, the original story about _'La Reine de Coeur' _was not that pleasant. It was one of not so many chapters which Lupin had to fight with his stupid rival, Sherlock Holmes.. Ahhh..That's off topic. Let talk about othe- "

"Hold on! What's the story?" Abruptly. She interrupts him so sudden. _Sherlock Holmes? _

_What is she thinking?_

Kaito looks at her in surprise. "You wanna know?" Frowning. It is rare for this kind of story to fascinate her.

Shiho startles. "Yes, I want to know," she answers shortly, doesn't really know why must she feel like she has to know it.

Kaito looks into her eyes. There are some glows he has never seen before.

...

...

...

_Like the glow he saw at the hospital?_

...

...

...

He secretly frowns to himself.

"Well, in the story, _La Reine de Coeur _was a letter card for a queen," he starts, "The queen who killed her husband."

...

...

...

"That's why Holmes was involved. There was a murder and a letter card left by the dead man. Lupin was asked by the queen to steal it back, but Holmes wanted to have it as evidence. So, lame fight, but Lupin won. The letter card was given back to the queen. And the term _'Queen of heart'_ was later used to describe a strong woman, a strong card. And the novel _'Alice in Wonderland' _adapted the concept for its villain character, the dangerous queen who beheaded everyone in her way." Despite finishing the synopsis himself, he still hasn't known why anything seems interesting to her. It's absolutely not a fancy story, he must say.

...

...

...

...

"Wh- what?"

...

...

...

"That's it?"

_That's all?_

Sad. Shiho doesn't know how sad her voice sounded. She doesn't know what she feels.. confused? sorrow? disappointed..?

...

...

_What was she hoping for? _

_..._

_..._

The strawberry blonde unknowingly bends her head down.

_How stupid of her to think there was a meaning behind his action?_

...

...

...

...

Did she think just of him again?

...

...

...

...

_No way. I need to forget him._

She blinks her eyes over, thinking that she could suppress it all.

She looks at the only man in front of her and sees his worried face.

...

...

...

...

_This is the man who truly loves me._

_He is the only one for me._

...

...

...

_I can't break his heart._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong . . . **

**It's midnight.**

**It's finally Christmas.**

...

...

"Shiho.." Kaito stares back at the girl. Frowning. She is acting so strange again.

"Ahh.. Kaito-kun.." The strawberry blonde suddenly snaps out of her thought. She then smiles at the man apologetically as she quickly wipes some unknown water out of her face. "I- I'm sorry. I'm just... surprised... Haha."

...

...

...

...

Kaito still keeps looking her.

_Strange_.

_That smile is not real._

_She is lying._

...

...

He thinks he know the reason.

He is about to say something.

..but..

..

..

..

_**Flash! **_

Suddenly, hundreds of decoration lights on the giant mistletoe above them are opened.

It's too romantic, too sparking to be ignored.

..

..

..

"Mistletoe.. huh?" whispered Shiho, "Oh yeah.. Merry Chirstmas, Kaito-kun. I should give you a gift then..." Trying her best to smile, Shiho's usual calm face looks so happy, so cheerful, so genuine.

She steps closer to him.

..

..

..

_That's right. It's Christmas. I'm going to be happy._

..

..

..

"Well, this is not the actual gift I've prepared..haha.. It's a bonus to you."

She lifts her hands around his warm neck.

"S-Shiho.."

..

..

..

_That's right. It's Christmas. It's the time to love._

..

..

..

..

..

..

She slowly tiptoes herself to the tall body.

..

..

..

..

She closes her eyes, drawing his face so near.

..

..

..

..

..

___I'm gonna love him and only him._

..

..

..

..

..

Their lips are only inches apart.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_I need stop my tears._

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_.. but .._

"Shiho-chan.."

Suddenly, a finger is pressed onto her lips.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**"A kiss is something you do with someone you love."**

..

..

..

..

_And that person is not me._

..

..

..

The tears she had held so hard slowly roll down to her cheek.

..

..

..

That's it.

The so-happy mask she tried so hard to put on just shatters in pieces. The beautiful face just breaks into shed of tears. She can't hold it. She can't lie to herself. Kaito slowly breaks himself off from her wrap and hugs her softly. Her warm tears flood through his fabric chest. The woman who is always so strong is now so fragile. His eyes soften. He stares at the girl gently.

"Don't cry, Shiho-chan," he slowly pats her head, "It's true that I love you the most but I still want you to be happy more than anything else.." He smiles at her. "No matter how much I want to hold you or be with you, I still want you to smile..," somehow, his voice starts to crack. Somehow, he couldn't continue to speak.

..

..

..

A tear also rolls down to his cheek.

..

..

Even though his heart has been broken, he knows that she is a lot suffering than him.

Even though he was so happy to be with her, he knew that someone was painfully hurt at the same time.

Even though he saw her smile together with him, he knew that she had to cry when she was alone.

..

..

..

_**He wants her to be truly happy,**_

_**even though her happiness may not include him.**_

..

..

..

..

"K.. Kaito-kun.."

"Don't force yourself anymore, Shiho. You've made me happy enough already. It's really time for your happiness.." _I don't want you to love me because you pity me._

"Kaito-kun.." She can't take her eyes off him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"Thank you"**

..

..

..

..

..

_That's right. That's all I have to say._

..

..

_Thank you for being with me this whole time._

_Thank you for making me laugh._

_Thank you for your caring and understanding._

_Thank you for loving me._

..

..

..

..

..

_.._

Kaito simply smiles at the crying girl as if he understands what she wants to say.

That's enough for him.

...

...

...

"So, shall we get back? But I need to go to some place for a while.." _It seems like he has to cancel that suit reservation after all._

"Oh.. No. It's okay. I need to go somewhere, too."_ I need some time to clear my head.._

Both Shiho and Kaito are just looking there at each other, smiling. Every light, every candle, seem to have melted into this true smile of theirs. For the first time in long months, Shiho feels like she can really be happy. It's one of the most genuine smile in the world. The smile of friendship. Brighter and warmer than any other thing.

...

...

The strawberry blonde gazes at the man, "Umm..m.. I think I'm going now.."

_Thank you so much, Kaito-kun._

...

...

...

...

"Shiho-chan.. Wait!"

Kaito calls her back.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Don't you wonder why Lupin wanted to return the letter to _La Reine de Coeur_?"

...

...

Shiho turns around.

...

...

...

Kaito smiles, "Well, it was simply because it's the token of one of the greatest love.."

...

...

...

...

...

"The truth is.. the king knew that the queen was going to murder him. He knew that she had to do so for an inevitable reason yet he still didn't want her to regret it for the rest of her life. So, he wrote a letter the night he was killed. It wasn't a dying message or a will or a secret evidence like the detective had thought, but actually was a forgiving letter."

...

...

...

...

"So the true meaning of _Le Collier de la Reine _is _'No matter what you did, I still love you'_."

...

...

...

...

...

That was why Holmes agreed to return the letter back.

_What love is greater than forgiving the one who destroy your life?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Merry Christmas, Shiho-chan."

And so he watches her runs off with the verge of tears.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Beep! Beep!**

He is calling someone?

...

...

...

_"Hello?"_ Another person on the line picks up.

...

...

**"Hi, Akako. I need your help.."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Next morning, at Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Special Criminal Unit**

7.00 AM. Everything is a mess. Everyone seems to arrive here a lot faster than the official time. As Kudo Shinichi walks into the building, he sees many of his colleagues and superiors are walking back and forth over the floor, extremely busy.

"Shinichi-kun! Thank God you are here.. Sorry to have bothered you.. but this is urgent." As soon as he sees the detective, Chief Inspector Megure calls and walks up to him quickly across the hall. This is not Shinichi's workplace (he works for national agency) but something extraordinary has happened today.

"It's alright, sir. What is it?"

"It's KID. We receive the warning letter from him this morning."

"Huh? You? Isn't it in responsibility of Inspector Nakamori? Larceny Unit?"

"Nakamori got it. But this time we are certainly involved."

"What do you mean?"

"A high-ranked officer was kidnapped with him."

"WHAT? Who is he?"

...

...

"**Kudo-kun! A call for you from FBI. Line 2"**

Suddenly, an officer calls the detective from afar. He puts a phone up high.

"Thanks, Saida-san. I got it." The young detective quickly picks the nearest phone up, patiently keeps the question to himself.

...

...

...

"Hello. Kudo's speaking."

"Shinichi-kun! Have you got the news?!"

"Ah- Jodie-san. Yes. I just got..."

**"Shiho-chan is the one he kidnapped!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Author's Note**

Good evening, guys :) It's 9 PM here in Hong Kong. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;D

To tell you the truth, after I finished writing this chapter, I decided to re-read the whole story from the beginning at once, and then I felt some kinda sad. lol. Knowing that my first fanfiction is going to end in less than three chapters, it's somehow lonely.. hahaha. Even though I didn't intend to write such serious love triangle, I strangely put my heart into its a lot. I'm gonna miss these characters and their funny wedding.. and I'm sure gonna miss you all :)))

Well, this chapter came a lot faster than I thought. I couldn't believe it myself! lol. It's all thank to the massive number of reviews that put me on fire! Arr.. not that massive.. but it's so much more than I expected! ;))) I've never known there are this much of readers for this story, so, I'm really surprised. Thank you all so much for spending your precious times here. It's very honored to me. Thank you.

So, I hope the whole week I have spent will somehow pay off? lol. I'm sorry if there is any mistake. I tried my best to proofread it as much as my ability could do. If there is comment or suggestion for the further development, please tell me! :D:D I'm seriously want to make the next chapter as good as possible. So, please help. Anything is appreciated ^^

Well, I need to take a shower now.. lol ;D Will be back to answer every review and PM very carefully for sure. Please wait for me then!

Thank you all so much again.

See you next chapter... KID's showdown!

;D;D;D;D;D;D

.

.

Ps. For those of you who don't know who 'Akako' is.. I recommend you read the manga series _'Magic Kaito'_. Seriously, she is very important.

Ps.2 Some readers have asked me whether I am a novelist or not... Wow. I'm so flattered ^^ But I'm really not. I'm just amateur scriptwriter ;D

Ps.3 Next chapter might take lots of time.. every mystery from the beginning is gonna be solved at once, including a long-waited sweet moment. So, stay tuned!


End file.
